Wii
by Kia R.B.R
Summary: Motion-sensored controllers and virtual sports....can Booth and Parker bring Bones up to speed with technology? And for God's sake, can Booth and Bones keep their attraction at bay? We all know that answer to the last one : T but borderline M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy Almost New Year to you all! For Christmas my family received a Wii, and as I was trying to improve my skills at the Sports, I had BB on the mind at the same time. (Some people multitask, I multi-think.) **

**POP QUIZ!!!! Who thinks Bren trying out Parker and Booth's new Wii will result in laughter, friendship and maybe a little romance, not to mention Parker fluff? **

**If you answered "ME" to that question, you scored 100% on your quiz. You may proceed to the fic. Anyone else, please hit the back button at the top of your screen. **

**------I'm waiting for the people who answered wrong to leave. **

**K. Now that they're gone, let's see how this goes, shall we? For anyone who doesn't know me, I don't plan out my fics. I get the basic idea, mull over it for approximately 3.4 seconds, then sit down and start typing. **

**Enjoy!**

**OOPS! Forgot the disclaimer. Don't ya hate these? I do not own Bones, any of the related characters, or the rights to a Wii. I do, however, own a Wii. But I don't think that counts for anything.**

Temperance stared at the same door she'd been staring at for the past two minutes. Were all men this deaf? Maybe if he turned down that...whatever was so blasted loud inside, he could hear the doorbell.

"Booth!" She hollered at the blue door, pressing her finger to the doorbell again. "I know you're in there!"

She counted to thirty before marching off his doorstep and tramping across his lawn to the side window. The blinds were drawn. That concerned her; usually he left them partially open. "Booth!" she yelled again, rapping her knuckles on the glass. "Booth, are you in there? Can you hear me?"

"NO!" she heard come from inside. Definitely her partner, and he sounded devastated. Her annoyance dissolved into fear and concern.

"Booth! Is everything okay? Booth?! Booth, if you don't open the door, I'm going to break in!"

There was no response. Panicking slightly, she ran to the side gate and scaled the wood planks, landing in his backyard. Rushing to the back glass door, she yanked on the handle, relieved to find it unlocked, and threw open the door.

"What the hell!" Booth yelled, throwing Parker to the ground and spinning to face her. Her instincts made her fall into a fighting stance, her feet apart and fists raised.

"BONES! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!!!!"

She immediately stood up straight and lowered her hands. Checking him over quickly, she saw no bruises or blood. Her panic was replaced by anger and annoyance, again. "Because I've been standing at your front door, ringing the bell like crazy, and then knocking on your window, and I hear you yelling! I thought someone was attacking you!"

"Attack...no, Parker and I are just playing a game!"

"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know that?"

"You don't have to break down the door!"

"I didn't, it was unlocked! Besides, you would've come crashing though my wall if I wasn't letting you in and you heard me yelling!"

"Daddy?" Parker's small voice came from behind the couch. "Can I get off the floor yet?"

"What? Oh, yeah, bub. Sorry."

"Hiya, Dr. Bones!" Parker said when his head appeared from behind the couch, and he saw his dad's partner.

"Hi Parker. Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, that was cool! I didn't know that you could break doors!"

"Oh, um, I didn't, see, I just threw it open roughly."

She looked at Booth and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

His eyes softened and he smiled at her. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were out there. And yeah, you're right; I would be calling backup and breaking down your wall if I was in the same spot."

"Apology accepted. But can I suggest turning down whatever it is that's so loud in here?"

"It's our new Wii!" Parker volunteered.

"New...what?"

"Wii!" Parker said, bouncing over to the TV and picking up a white control. "See?"

Temperance turned her gaze to Booth in confusion. He laughed at her gently.

"We have really got to get you out more often, Bones. It's a game system. You hook it up to the TV and you can play games on it."

"Oh."

"It's kinda like a GameCube."

"I don't know what that is either."

"Never mind. Here, we'll show you."

She walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Booth took a second white controller and the father and son looped the wrist straps around their wrists and stood in front of the screen.

Parker had the main controller, so he selected tennis.

"Okay, Bones. See these buttons? They have letters to tell you which ones they are. The bottom is B and the top is A. This cross thing controls direction. And the whole thing is motion censored So when I wave it," he swung the remote out, "so does my person on the screen."

Temperance looked at the screen, where Booth and Parker's avatars were on opposing sides of a tennis court. Booth's look uncannily like him, and Parker's was shorter, with a mop of blond hair.

"I get to serve!" Parker cheered, and he waved his remote upward and then to the side. Temperance watched the screen as the animated ball was served back and forth, but found it more amusing to watch the two boys in front of her. Parker was smiling, and moved with ease and just enough energy. Booth was biting his lip in concentration and his arm was pin-wheeling wildly as his person dove for the ball and missed completely. She held back a laugh.

"Yes! My point!" Parker announced proudly.

"Nice job, Parker," Bren smiled, partially to congratulate the boy, mostly to tease Booth. The latter noticed, and stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled at his childish expression.

Thy finished their game quickly, Parker completely beating his father 15-50.

"Want to try, Dr Bones?" Parker asked, handing her the remote from his wrist.

"Oh, um...I don't know. I've never played before."

"Daddy can show you! He taught me how to!"

"Yeah, and then his skills started evolving and passed mine up!" Booth grinned, ruffling his son's hair. "Come on Bones, I'll show you." He slid the remote off his wrists and offered his hand to Bren. She looked at him and, unable to resist the pleading look in his eyes, took his hand in hers. He pulled her off the couch and slipped the strap around her wrist.

"Yay!" Parker exclaimed, and turned back to the screen. "You can play me, Dr. Bones! What game should we do?"

"Whatever one you want." She was having trouble focusing on the screen, since Booth was standing directly behind her, his chest pressed to her back, one hand on her waist, the other covering her fingers on the controller.

"Let's try baseball! That one's easy."

"Okay." she barely choked out, because Booth had settled his head on her shoulder so he could get a better look at the screen. She felt every muscle in her body contract in response to him. _No fair, _her mind chided her. _Make him nervous back!_

She smirked and adjusted her hips so her ass was pressing into him. She felt him suck in a breath and hold it. _Serves you right, Booth. _

But then his hand was trailing from her waist down to her hip bones, his thumb rubbing small circles on her sweatshirt.

Her plot for her next move was interrupted by Parker's voice. "Dr. Bones, press A!"

"Oh, okay. What am I doing?"

"You're batting. You don't press anything, just swing," Booth murmured in her ear, a little softer than he normally would, his voice a octave lower than usual. _Two can play this kinda game, Bones. _

"Oh," she said, running her tongue over her lips, and chewing gently on the bottom one. _Oh my gosh we need to stop this..._

_...or we're going to end up making out in front of my son._

Parker pressed B for curve ball on his remote and threw the ball towards Booth's character, who Bren was playing as. Bren relaxed her stance and let Booth swing once, using her arm, so she could get the feel of... the game. They hit a foul ball.

"Time out!" Parker put down his remote and dashed upstairs to the bathroom. "I'll be right back!"

Booth was still wound around his partner. "Get it now?" he whispered, lowering his mouth right to her ear. She turned her head so she was staring right into his eyes, their noses almost touching.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Hmm..." he gave her the smallest of smiles, tilting his face forward a fraction of an inch so the tip of his nose nuzzled hers. Bren struggled to breath normally as her heart skipped beat, but she moved her head forward so their noses were side-by-side, her lips a millimeter away from his skin. His own heart burst into overdrive.

And then, before she could even register what she was doing, her lips had moved to his, and she was kissing him. Gently, and softly. The thudding in his chest went from 90 mph to a dead stop. _Oh my God have mercy. A freaking angel is kissing me. MY angel is kissing me. _His lips moved on their own accord, capturing hers right as she started to pull away, and then they were completely and utterly oblivious to anything else in the world besides each other.

Lack of air broke them apart after a minute or two (because, let's face it; neither of them could think, period, at the time, let alone count numbers.), and they simply stared at each other, both surprising calm and flying high at the same time.

"Um..." Booth broke the silence first. "That...wasn't...rational."

Bren's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then she grinned seductively at him. "Oh," she said, capturing his lower lip in a quick kiss repeatedly between words. "So," "Now," "You're", "The," "Rational", "One."

"No...," he smiled. "I just couldn't string any other words together into a sentence."

She laughed, elated, and turned so she was facing him fully, and wrapped her arms around his neck, the Wii controller still dangling from one wrist. "You too, huh?"

He chuckled softly before lowering his head down and placing his lips over hers, this time a little less gently and a little more 'I've been waiting for three freaking years for this day.' She responded with equal enthusiasm.

"Ewwwww!" Parker's giggling voice broke the moment, causing the two to spring apart like they'd been electrocuted. "Daddy, Dr. Bones, that's icky!"

"Um....." Booth stumbled, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Bren stood at his side, fighting to contain her embarrassed laughter, and losing very, very badly.

Parker just rolled his eyes in an I've-Seen-It-All fashion. "Grown-ups!"

**AN: And...finished! I think. This can stand as a oneshot, or maybe if I get bored enough I can turn it into a multi-fic. You know, I've got some good ideas for the boxing and the tennis. Plus, it would be really funny if one of them hit the other with the controller. Well, okay, it'd be a good excuse for fluff and then a make-out scene. **

**Funny Wii story; my old math teacher wrote strategy guides as a side job, so when the Wii came out he got 2 (!) and all the games at the time. This was before they had the wrist straps. He brought one to the faculty Christmas party and my Art teacher, who is a very big, strong lady, got mad at the Golf game, I believe, and was taking some pretty hard swings. In mid swing, she let go of the controller and it went flying into the wall and the controller ended up with a big dent in it. MORAL OF THE STORY: use the wrist straps. They are there for a reason. That reason being my Art teacher. **

**So...let's get started on writing those New Year's Resolutions! Allow me to make a suggestion; send Kia review about her story with (constructive) criticism and responses. **

**Hi to Jen! This story is dedicated to her because she commented to me that she wants to see more physical attraction in the BB fics and less emotional stuff. Hey, I'm all for emotional stuff, but I agree; physical attraction is a BIG part of BB's relationship. So, here you go Jen. **

**DISCLAIMER: [Bones+Wii+Booth+Parker=not mine]-[storyline+plot=mine]=...**

**Nope, I still come up with =I own nothing. Drat. **

**This chapter is going to be short, just because I wrote it while wasting time between daily activities. Parker fluff (the best kind, next to BB fluff) and a SURPRISE that might be a little angsty and scary. **

Chapter Two

Booth stumbled over several sentences in attempt to try and cover his (and Bren's) ass. "Um....buddy...hey...yeah...do you...uh..."

Bren had swallowed her laughter and smiled at her partner. "Parker, do you want to keep playing?"

"Yeah! It hasn't even been one inning yet!" The little blonde bounded over and picked up his remote. "And you still haven't seen me throw a splitter!"

And the game resumed as if nothing had happened. Booth sat back on the couch to watch his two favorite people in the world interact.

Parker stuck out Bren's first two players but she hit a home run on the third.

"What! Hey!" Parker laughed as the character on the screen rounded the bases. Bren laughed with him, and then looked back a Booth, a big smile lighting up her face. He returned with his own charm smile and winked at her.

"Okay," Parker instructed Bren, "now you're pitching, and all you have to do it press the button and move your remote. It's simple."

"Alright, if you say so, Pa..."

Her sentence was cut off by a loud "thud" from the front of the house. The trio froze, the cheering of the animated crowd the only sound in the room. Another "wham" sounded, and the walls rattled. Temperance immediately went into danger mode, and pulled Parker behind her body. Booth got up from the couch cautiously and stuck his head around the corner into the kitchen, where he had a view of the whole first floor. The front door shook as a third "thud" met their ears.

"Bones, get into my bedroom and take Parker with you," he ordered. Bren nodded and looked down at Parker. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he could sense by Dr. Bones' and his father's reactions that it was not good.

"Parker, come on," Bren whispered. He went pale and shook his head.

Bren bit her lip. "It's okay, Parker. No one's going to hurt you. We just aren't sure what's going on and we're being careful."

He still stayed rooted to the spot.

Temperance tried again. "Here, do you want me to carry you?"

His nod was barely noticeable, and she picked him up in both arms, settling him on her hip and making her way slowly to Booth's bedroom. She passed Booth, who was hanging up with the police. He nodded at her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled consolingly before walking down the hallway and into the master bedroom.

Parker had recovered a little from his shock and crawled out of her arms and settled on the queen-size bed. Bren stood in the doorway, her eyes trained on Booth. A fourth "wham" rattled the entire house, and she heard a crack as the front door gave in.

"Parker, get under the bed!" she hissed. He was startled by the anxiety in her voice and scrambled under the wooden frame. "No matter what, you do not come out unless me or your dad comes to get you!" She twisted the lock on the door and closed it shut behind her as she dashed into the hallway. She could hear fist being thrown and grunts of effort. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she saw two men, one with black hair, one with red, kicking at Booth, who was on the ground, his arms raised in defense, his legs kicking right back at them. Before she could even think about what was going on, Temperance grabbed a wooden cutting board and slammed in into the back of the head of the first person in her way. He fell, but not before he'd turned around to face her. His knife plunged into her arm as he fell to the floor, ripping its way down her limb.

"Bones!" Booth screamed, and threw the hardest punch of his life at the red-head. The man's knees buckled temporarily, and Booth scrambled to his partner.

"I'm fine!" she protested, even though every inch of her left arm was on fire, and her clothing was quickly becoming blood-soaked. She saw the redhead appear behind her partner and attempted to high-kick him. But the sudden loss of blood caused her vision to spin and her legs to collapse beneath her. Booth caught her but was struck in the back by the intruder's knife.

"Shit!" he swore, and threw his arm blindly behind his shoulder, feeling his elbow come in contact with the other man's chest. Temperance saw her chance and delivered the hardest kick she could manage to the man's head. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he hit the floor.

"Bones, Temperance, baby," Booth pleaded, looking into her blue eyes. "Oh my God."

"It's fine, I'll be fine. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Me? I'm fine!" He ran his thumb over her paling cheeks, before registering who was missing. "Parker, where's Parker?"

"He's locked in your bedroom, hiding. I told him...not to come out unless one of us came to get him."

"Okay, oh my God. Thank you, Bones."

"I'm fine, you can leave me and go get him."

"No, I don't want him to see you like this."

"Like what?" She looked down at her body and her vision went blurry. But she managed to see red; a whole lot of red.

He peered closely at her when he saw her pupils dilate. "Ambulance is on its way, okay?"

As if to back up his words, sirens sounded loudly and lights flashed outside. Several armed officers barged in, closely followed by two paramedics with a stretcher, and another medic with a large bag. They wasted no time in kneeling next to Brennan and lifting her gently onto the stretcher.

"What's you name, sweetheart?" The first nurse asked her.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Okay, Temperance, who do we need to contact? You're medical proxy, any family, close friends?"

Bren managed to smile weakly over the woman's shoulder at Booth.

"The man behind you is all three."

**AN: And...I'm stopping there because it seemed like a good place to stop. **

**Hello to my BFF Shantai, who is reading these and annotating them like Jen is. She was upset that Jen got a mention in the AN and she didn't, so now you can stop complaining, Pedia. Wiki loves you. **

**Haha for anyone who is going "What the hell?", those are our nicknames. We both love spouting off random and generally useless facts and so one of my guy friends who witnessed this called us the "Wikipedia twins". So we split the name and therefor I am Wiki and she is Pedia. **

**I'm sure you're all making emergency calls to the local psycho ward at the moment, so I'll shut up before I talk myself into a straight jacket. **

**AN: So after going over many muses with Jen, (all the while making semi-dirty comments and laughing our butts off), I'm going to skip over the whole hospital ordeal, because there are plenty of fics out there for you to read if you like that kind of stuff. I simply don't have the patience to write that whole process. Plus, I want to stay true to the reason I started this fic; the physical attraction, with a side of the emotional. This fic is about them growing closer together, but not the whole "I almost lost you we are never going to leave each other I wanted to die when I saw the knife rip through your arm'. We know they felt those things and they know they felt those things. Let's just get on with the making out already!**

**Still not quite sure if I'm going to do all the Wii Sport games. Thanks to my inspiring friends Jen and Shantai (Pedia), I've decided the best BB moments lie in golfing. Although bowling has a TON of dirty metaphors. I mean, come on. "She palmed his ball while contemplating her next move." TOTALLY nasty-dirty but, if you're still innocent enough, seemingly harmless. **

**By the way, if you're reading this, you're not innocent in any sense. **

_**YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FIC**_**; So, fast-forward a week. Bren's arm is in a sling because they don't want the new skin to stretch a lot, in case it causes complications. Hey, I'm not a doctor. I'm a vivid imagination. So she has to stay with Booth. I mean, it's really hard to do everyday things one handed. Try it sometime. Booth's going to have to assist her with stuff like cooking and laundry and, ahem, maybe showering...**

**Hey, it could happen! My uncle sawed off his thumb on accident (of course on accident) and he said the hardest things to do one-handed were shampoo his hair and zip up his pants. **

**Booth might be helping Bren with **_**un**_**zipping...**

**HEY, NO SKIPPING AHEAD!!!!**

"Booth, I swear, if you look at me like that one more time, I'm going to use this sling to choke you!"

"Look at you like what? I'm not looking at you in any special way!"

"You are, too! Like if the slightest wind blows, I'm going to tip over and break every bone in my body! My arm is a little scraped up; my equilibriumhas not changed!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Sorry."

Bren took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. It wasn't that she wanted Booth to leave; it was the exact opposite. She was really appreciative that he offered to take her in, since her doctor told her that living alone was not a great option, seeing as, for a few weeks, she was single-handed. Booth, of course, offered, and she, of course, accepted.

Parker had been shaken a bit by the experience of the break-in, and as soon as Rebecca had gotten the news of the incident, she whisked her son away. He would be coming back next week.

Booth fumbled with his keys, trying to find the one that matched his new door and bolt lock. He chewed on his lip, and Brent thought she saw a glint of defeat in his eyes.

"Booth," she said, stretching our her good hand and placing her palm on his neck. "I'm sorry. It's just...I hate having to depend on people. You know that."

He turned so that they were face to face, putting the keys on the window sill next to the door, and wound his arm around her waist. "Yeah, I do."

She smiled softly; she didn't know why, she just couldn't help it, and leaned into him, resting her head on his strong chest and wrapping her capable arm around his hips, pulling him into her as tightly as she could. Her injured arm was cushioned between them, and she gently ran her fingers along the contours of his abs.

A low growl rumbled in his throat. "Bones..."

"Hmm?" she asked innocently, lifting her head to stare at his brown orbs. He just shook his head at her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Bones, you are really something else."

She snorted. "Wow. Um, that was..."

"Corny?"

"Yeah, that sounds right."

He laughed with her. "Come on. It's almost midnight. And I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." He retrieved the keys and unlocked the door after trying two wrong keys.

His words made Bren conscious of the fact that she, too, was drained of energy. Having a knife tear though your flesh had that effect.

She walked in first, flipping the lights on before even realizing what she was doing. Strange how she was so at home in this house. He followed behind her, setting her bag of clothing and toiletries on the couch.

"Kay, well," he said winking at her, "the bedroom's all yours."

She smiled coyly. "_Just_ mine?" she teased.

His self-assurance evaporated. "Or..., um...I mean...if it's....okay...if...you're, you know..."

She smirked. How could such a confident guy be so insecure?

"Seeley Booth," she sashayed over, aware that the sling was taking away from the sexiness a little, "do I make you nervous?"

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip. _Um...yeah, well..._ Good God, he couldn't even think straight! _Get a grip, Seel._

He closed the distance between them and stared right into her eyes, lightly trailing his fingertips around her collarbone, leaning in to rest his head next to her ear, breathing hotly on her as he whispered, "Only as nervous as you."

Goose bumps rose on her arms. "Then you're pretty damn ... 'nervous'," she murmured, coiling her useable arm around his neck and playing with the tiny hairs on his nape. Unable to control herself, she craned her neck to the side and pressed her lips to his skin, sucking a little, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

He swallowed a moan, and instead moved his hand from her chest to her head, pulling her away from him, only to guide her to rest her forehead on his. "Yeah, I really am."

"Guess what I really am."

"What?"

"Tired." She smiled, and he glared at her playfully, pretending to push her away, all the while keeping a strong arm around her waist, and just when it seemed she would stumble backwards, he pulled her back into him. She twisted a finger though his hair lovingly.

"And I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone. You heard the doctor."

"Well, we wouldn't want to stunt your recovery," he grinned, and went into his room. She grabbed baggy sweat pants and a cami from her bag, and threw them on in the bathroom before washing her face and brushing her teeth. She walked into his bedroom, where he was throwing an extra blanket onto the bed.

"It's supposed to be really cold tonight," he told her. Then, he approached her and gingerly undid the buckle that held the sling strap in place. She pulled the loose brace off her limb and hung it on a chair. Her wrecked arm was wrapped in with bandages and encased in what seemed to be a role of tape. He looked at her mangled arm sadly before placing a hand on her back and leading her to the bed. She settled herself on one side, drawing the blankets over her legs. He crawled in next to her, pressing his legs between hers, holding her back to his chest. She sighed in content as he drew his arm over her side and cradled her injured limb in his hands. Before drifting off into sleep, she turned her head to find his face inches from hers, and pressed a sound kiss to his lips, drawing back before he recovered from his shock and joy.

**AN: I know, I know. It was short, and technically speaking, there was no appearance by the Wii. But if you're reading this for the games, you are seriously missing out on the entire point of the story. Go stick your head in a barrel of rainwater. Not just normal water- rainwater. **

**AN: Jen, surprise! To make up for not bringing you the latest chapter on Friday, I am writing you a whole additional chapter. Although Shantai's probably going to get to it before you, sorry. She has this tendency to show up on my doorstep at random times throughout the day. **

**Warning; implied sexual proposals. If you aren't over the age of 12, go away. I mean it. If you aren't a teen or adult and are reading this, I will find out where you live and me and my friends will throw squishy potatoes at you when you walk to school. Because we keep squishy potatoes on hand at all times. Don't think we don't. (And no, I do not mean tomatoes, as in the red veggie/fruit. When I say potatoes, I mean it. POTATOES.)**

**So so so... here we go again. **

Temperance Brennan was what most people would call a "loner". She did not feel empty when she was by herself at work, at a restaurant, at home, or even when she woke up in an empty bed.

But at the moment, she was considering changing her mind about that. Because every morning she woke up alone, was a morning she did not wake up to a sleeping Seeley Booth wrapped around her, his hands still protectively holding her injured arm, the rest of his body wound so tightly around her, she thought that they'd never get untangled.

Not that she was complaining.

And every morning that her bed was empty, it meant that Seeley Booth wasn't muttering about the sun being too damned bright, and burying his face deeper into her neck, and running his fingers up her leg, slowly...

"Booth," she moaned, the word coming out more erotic and less protesting than she'd planned. "Seeley, we can't do that with me only having the use of one arm."

He blearily opened one eye and squinted at her.

She grinned. "At least, not well."

He smiled and planted a kiss on her shoulder blade. "Somehow, I doubt anything you do to me...and I do to you...will be anything but amazing, temporary handicaps or not."

She squirmed against him, and he sucked in a breath, his pants become smaller in a certain area.

"Trust me, Booth. I can do just fine without either hands." she squirmed harder against him, and he groaned.

She smiled coyly at the effect she was having on him. "But...I think if you want the full experience..." she leaned her head down to whisper seductively in his ear, "then I think we should wait a week."

With that said, she got up from the bed and made her way to the master bathroom, swaying her hips a little more than normal. His eyes followed her until she closed the door behind her, and then he collapsed back into the mattress, muttering to himself.

"A week. Seven freaking days. How the hell am I going to resist her for seven days?"

**AN: I know, I know, it's short. But I'm sure it's Jen and Shantai's favorite chapter...so far. *Evil laughter***

*** in sing-song voice* I know what's going to happen...and you don't...ha ha ha ha ha...**

**Hey, if you kill me, I can't write the rest of the chapters. Haha! I have total control over Booth, Brennan, and you! **

**At least in this sad little fanfic world. **

**3 Kia (Wiki)**

**AN: Well, after vehement reviews from my Annotator and my Pedia, I'm back to answer the question both of them attacked me with; "WILL THERE BE SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER???????????" (And, mind you, I'm trimming down the question marks.) And the answer to that question is....**

**I'M NOT TELLING! Hahahahahaha ha! **

**Ok ok, to be honest, I don't know. I'm sitting here, at my computer, with no life. So I'm trying to make the annoying white color of the screen disappear by covering it with black lettering. Sue me. You don't care why I'm writing. You just care that I write the BB smut soon. **

**Oh, and Jen invented my new favorite word, right after smutterfluff; "smexy". Haha I love it. It reminds me of my friend's friends name for her mixed nationality- 'Chexican". **

**Wow, rambling. My apologies. Anywho...**

**All the spoilers that I'm giving you for this chapter are these words; shower curtain, shampoo, and Jen, Will, Almost, Win, $100. If you don't get that last one, don't stress and lose sleep over it. Inside joke. **

**So, the two of you, here you go; smutterfluff and smexy overload!**

Temperance hadn't expected losing the mobility of one arm to be easy. Throughout all of history, almost every functional living organism has had two or more upper-body limbs used to interact with their environment. So it was logical that use of only one limb would be challenging.

But she definitely hadn't expected it to be this difficult.

For the first time in her life, an inanimate object had gotten the better of Temperance Brennan.

The shampoo lid simply would not open. No matter how she tried to grip it or brace it against the wall, she couldn't get the cap to twist off.

"Stupid...piece of..." she muttered under the steamy spray, giving the lid one last feeble attempt at a twist. Her mouth might've been spewing off every dirty word in the English language, but her mind was rejoicing.

_Well, at least now you have an excuse for Booth to come in here. You can hand him the shampoo bottle, and then, instead of letting go, you can grab his wrist and slowly, slowly pull him behind the curtain, under the hot spray, where he will proceed to peel off his soaking shirt while you..._

Her slightly- probable daydream was interrupted by a sharp knock on the bathroom door, followed by Booth's voice.

"Bones, are you still in there?"

"Yes, Booth, of course I'm still in here! Where else would I be?"

He caught on to the frustrated tone in her voice.

"Need help with something?"

"NO!" she shot back venomously.

Even though a solid wood door separated them, she could feel him roll his eyes. She took a breath and her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I do."

He turned the knob and walked in, trying to rid his mind of the fact that all that stood between him and a naked, wet Temperance Brennan was a flimsy blue plastic curtain.

"With what?" he asked. She handed him the shampoo bottle by sticking her hand through the gap between the curtain and the tiled wall. He grabbed it and effortlessly twisted off the offending cap, but for some reason, couldn't bring himself to hand it back to her. He thought of the steam that would hit his hands as he stuck his hand back into the shower, maybe brushing a bit of her skin...

"Booth?" she stuck her head out of the shower, clutching the curtain around her upper body. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond, but that was fine with her. She could fill in the time with just staring into his eyes, getting lost in the sensations she got whenever she just looked at him.

Those sensations tripled when he poured some of the shampoo onto his hand, never taking his eyes off her face. She wordlessly disappeared back behind the shower curtain, facing the spray. She heard the plastic sheet swish as he climbed in, fully clothed, and felt his eyes travel up the back of her body. Then, his fingers caressed her scalp as he ran his soapy hands through her hair, massaging her roots and skin, making every nerve cell in her body go completely and utterly crazy.

He finished, and she turned her head to rinse out the suds, facing him in his soaked sweat pants. She cocked her head at him, a smile, secretive smile on her face, and leaned in to gentle, sensually kiss him on the lips. He lost no time in joining her rhythm, and soon she had him pinned against the bathtub wall, tongues wrapped around each other, lips pushed as hard as possible into the other's. Her good hand, which had been gripping his shoulder, trailed its way down his chest, abs, and finally rested on the waistband of his pants. He grabbed her ass as a signal to go ahead, and, with one swift tug, the pants hit the bathtub floor with a splash.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I know. It is beyond truly evil to stop here. But I can, and I will! Oh, I can just see Shantai and Jen writing my epitaph as we speak. Hey, I just worked an English vocab word into my AN. Now that right there takes skill. **

**But don't worry. BB will get what they want and need most. **

**And let me just say that Jen, you are going to win your $100 in the next chapter. **

**Pedia, Jen got to see this before you, for once. **

**The rest of the world; please, no threats to kill me. That's illegal somehow, I'm sure. I think it goes under that category often refereed to as "murder". **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I (finally) got this story onto fanfic, and was added to boothandbones4ever's E.W.W.L.H.S.C.H** **club! Amazerful. **

**Actually, this has been sitting in my computer, totally and utterly ignored by me, for the past 2 years! It hasn't seen the light of day1 I haven't fed it or brushed it or taken it on walks. But please don't call the FanFic Abuse Police. Please! I'll change my ways, I swear!!!!!**

**Oh boy. I think this heat wave is getting to me. Anywho, since I got positive feedback, I figured I might as well go on and pick up where I left off two years ago. So here goes nothing...**

Maybe it was the sound of his drenched pants hitting the tiles, or maybe his conscience really hated him and decided to pop up at that inconvenient moment, but Booth suddenly pulled away from her lips and looked at her face, concerned.

"Bones..." he murmured. She searched his face for clues of what made him stop, but found nothing. At least nothing that she could detect. And then his gaze shifted, almost regretfully, to her injured arm, which was balanced on the high windowsill to keep it from getting between them. He sighed and started to pull away, but Bones decided she was not going to have any of that. She wanted something, all right, but it was NOT pity. He started to move around her, so that she was near the wall and he was facing the spray. She knew that if he got too caught up in his thoughts, this wasn't going to happen. She placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to face her, and then she curled her hand around the nape of his neck and practically dragged him into a tantalizing, slow, sexy kiss.

He has no idea she could be like this. Sure, in his fantasies she was a sexy woman who knew exactly what to do, when to do it and how to do it. But never in his waking mind could he have let himself believe that she could kiss him like this- sucking gently at his lower lip, making him want to deepen the kiss and have his lips on other parts of her body all at once.

As she kissed him, she arched her back so her warm breasts pressed into his hard, slippery chest. His groan came from deep in his throat as he raked his hand down her shoulder blade and waist, finally settling on her hips and digging into her skin, pulling his pelvis against hers, effectively trapping her against the wall. She whimpered almost inaudibly at the forceful contact. She was able to feel every wet, slick inch of him. Every. Single. Fucking. Inch.

Meanwhile, in his mind, a battle was raging. His logical side, which had unfortunately gained brain power since he'd met Bones, was screaming that this could hurt her, and it might screw up their partnership. And if they were going to do this, was the shower really the safest place, with her being injured and all? His more dominant side, however, was giving a much better argument back- she would say something if it hurts, and releasing this tension could be amazing... for their relationship, and the shower was maybe not safe, but she didn't really seem all that willing on wasting time by changing locations.

His divided mind was effectively silenced when she rotated her hips, just once, very smoothly, against his. After that moment, thoughts were impossible. If breathing wasn't an unconscious act, he would have forgotten to.

He pushed her pelvis back into the wall, maybe a little rougher than he has intended, but he couldn't stop himself. She grinned against his lips, which were now devouring hers in a frenzy, and grinded her pelvis against him, making sure that their throbbing sexes made brief contact. Before she even was able to pull her hips back, his hips practically shoved her entire body against the plaster wall and assaulted her collarbone with small bits and sucking kisses. She ran her short nails lightly down his back and neck as she brought one of her legs slowly, slowly, up his ankle, his calf, the back of his knee, teasingly wrapping it around his thigh as he braced his hand on the wall and wrapped his other arm around her waist, preparing to lift her directly onto him...

The doorbell shattered the moment.

**Ooooh, I just know I am going to be in SO SO SO much trouble....again, killing is illegal...but wait! Most of you don't know where I live! HA! And I have yet to hear of anyone being "virtually" killed over the Internet. **

**OH NO! WAIT! Jen knows where I live. She lives near me. Oh no, she's going to kill me. She's going to track me down in school and use a scalpel from our Anatomy room to do something horrendous! **

**I'm going into hiding. Really. I'm going to find a nice cave off a remote coastline and eat fish I catch with a spear and learn how to make a fire. I'm going to go watch Castaway now to prepare for my lifestyle change! The last thing I will see from civilization are your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Ten reviews. I feel famous! Haha oh dear, my life is sad.**

**Thanks x a kajillion for all the reviews. And for not killing me because of the ridiculous cliffies. I hear that it's easy to claim "emotional damage" when you sue me for doing so, thus winning your case. **

**On a random note, my sisters cat is meowing like crazy at me, just sitting there, looking at me...it's creepy. Not to mention annoying as hell. I'm trying to drown out her whining with the constant tapping of a keyboard. Its not working. LET ME TRY CAPS. Nope. Grrrrrr......**

**So anyway, back to the fic. Let me find my mind. Oh, here it is, looking at my mother's collectors edition of Calvin and Hobbes. Come here, mind, we have work to do. **

**Please don't call the psych ward on me. I head they put you in padded rooms. And I'm allergic to walls with marshmallowish consistency. Really. I am. **

Brennan's leg slipped a little down his as their concentration was broken. Booth was cursing whoever came up with the idea of a doorbell. Or knocking, which was going on right now.

"Are you expecting someone?" Brennan asked.

"No..."Booth shook his head. The knocking ceased for a moment.

"Maybe it's a sales representative," Brennan reasoned. Booth looked at her and realized that she was a little scared. Last time there'd been knocking at his door...

He reached behind him and turned the shower off so they could hear better.

"Daddy!" they both heard a muffled yell.

"Parker?" Booth was both confused, because his son wasn't supposed to be back for another week, and relieved, because it wasn't someone trying to attack them again.

"Oh," Brennan said, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. She unwound her leg from his and he pulled his body away from hers, grabbing the towel hanging on the curtain rod and wrapping it around his waist. Brennan couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when half his body was hidden from her view.

He surprised her by kissing her soundly on the lips, a kiss of promises for later, and said, "I swear, the minute we're alone...". The look he gave her was so smoldering and passionate that she had to lower her gaze from his eyes as she blushed.

He felt a twinge of satisfaction in knowing that he had as much of a physical effect on her as she did on him. He climbed out of the shower and went to get the door. Brennan stayed in the tub until he had closed the bathroom door behind him, trying to collect her senses, both common and physical, before grabbing her pajamas off the floor and getting dressed. She shook out her hair as best she could so it wasn't blatantly obvious that she and Booth had been showering at the same time, seeing as there was only one shower in the house.

She heard Rebecca's voice at the doorway, talking casually to Booth, as she slipped into the bedroom. She grabbed clothes from her bag and changed again. By then, Rebecca had gone, and Brennan could hear Parker in the kitchen with his father. She wondered if she should join them, or it was better to let them have time to themselves. Booth had told her, "There's more than one kind of family", and after a few sessions with Sweets, she had come to the conclusion that he had been implying that _she_ was family to him. A different sort than biological, though. And she had never really found out if "family" and "different kinds of family" could merge.

Her own thoughts sounded incredibly ludicrous and illogically psychological. But her silent debate was broken when Booth called down the hallway, "Hey Bones? Parker came to see you."

Well. That answered that question. She padded barefoot down the wood floor to the kitchen, where Parker sat, munching away happily at a bowl of cereal that looked suspiciously like half pure sugar. He looked up when she got to the counter and gave her a smile identical to his father's.

"Hi Doctor Bones? Are you still hurt?"

It had occurred to her as interesting, that children had the same bluntness that she herself possessed. When she used it, it was cold and removed- she needed facts and not sob-stories. But from Parker, it was toned with curiosity and concern.

"Yes, Parker, I still have wounds, but they're healing quite well."

"That's good! Did you and Daddy have a sleep over last night?"

She tried to not look taken aback at his innocent question, but it was proving difficult, especially since Booth was sitting next to his son, wide-eyed, biting back a smile, and trying to avoid eye-contact with her.

"Um, yes. Yes we did."

"That means you're friends, right? Because when I have sleep overs, it's with my friends. And we watch movies and eat popcorn, and sleep on the floor in sleeping bags! Did you sleep on the floor? Because if you did, I don't think that was a good idea, because you're hurt."

She was smiling now, but it was a strained, small smile- she was trying to keep from laughing out loud. Booth was sitting there, stifling the urge to bury his face in his hands. Leave it to his son to ask about sleeping arrangements after interrupting a very hot shower session.

"Why don't we lay off the questions until Bones has had her breakfast, buddy?" he asked as he ruffled his sons hair and got up from his seat. "Bones, what do you want?"

"Oh, I don't really have a preference. Usually I just have coffee."

He gave her a stern glare from behind the fridge door. "Bones... you cannot function without breakfast."

"It's the most 'portant meal of your day!" Parker chimed in. Brennan couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"How about bagels?" Booth said, producing a bag from the fridge.

"Okay," Brennan agreed. "Oh, and I'm supposed to take my Valium too."

Booth remembered her arm and a wave of protectiveness washed over him. "Here, sit down and I'll go get it." He offered.

"Booth, I can get it myself. It's just in my bag."

He opened his mouth to argue with her, but she gave him a look that told him he wasn't going to win, and she'd be mad for the rest of the day if he continued. He sighed a small sigh in sign of defeat, and she returned to the room to take the pain medication.

Parker was filling his dad in on the past few days at his mom's house as Booth cut the bagels and put them into the toaster, then sat down in the vacant chair next to his son. He was just getting into the movie they had seen when Bones returned. She smiled at the animated conversation going on between the father and son, briefly reflecting on a time when Russ and her father would talk like that on Sunday mornings. She walked over to the counter and sat down next to Booth, lightly touching his shoulder as she did. He felt her fingertips leave paths of shivers down his arm, the arm that was blocked from Parker's view, so she could do whatever she wanted to it.

She came to the same realization, and was conducting a little experiment on both him and herself. She was listening to Parker, trying to follow his choppy explanation of the plot line of the movie, and was trying to keep her face neutral as she etched circles in Booth's skin on the inside of his wrist. She was also watching his face out of the corner of her eye- looking for the little indication that she was effecting him. She got her evidence when his eyes widened the slightest fraction of an inch as she switched from fingertips to nails.

"Oh! I Forgot! I'm supposed to call my soccer coach and ask him about practices. Mommy said to because she forgot to write them down. I'll be right back!" Parker launched himself out of his seat and tore down the hallway to the office.

Brennan was watching him go when Booth roughly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face towards her. He barely had the time to think, "Hell yes" before she was raking her hands through his short, damp hair, her lips stroking his with intense force and enthusiasm.

**Hopefully Parker doesn't catch them in the act again...and by act I mean kissing. Sheesh. I'm not perverted. Calm down everyone. **

**So, by KeepOnTrying's suggestion, there will most likely be another Wii appearance in the next chapter- FINALLY. Haha. The competitiveness in BB's relationship is so intensely hot. We can all remember the moment in the shooting range in the pilot epi, can't we. Of course we can. **

**I'm now speaking as a representative of multiple people. I have scared myself on a completely new level. I'm not sure whether to applaud myself or jump off the roof....**

**...sometimes indecision can be a good thing, I think.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated. And just a spontaneous weather update. About five hours ago, it was sooo hot and muggy. Now it's windy and cool- the kind of windy and cool you get before a rainfall. The climate should be treated for bipolar disorder. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm up to live seventeen reviews! Haha fun stuff.**

**So, I just ate parts of two granola bars, but I threw them out because they tasted funny. And now I'm thinking...are the granola bars defective, or is it just me?**

**Esh. You can tell it's 9 AM. **

Before things could go much further, Brennan pulled away from her partner.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little breathlessly.

She gave him a gentle smile. "You said we'd continue when we're alone. Regretfully, we're not."

Suddenly realizing how that might sound, she quickly added, "Not that I don't enjoy Parker's presence."

Booth smiled at her worries. "I know, Bones." He cocked his head slightly to study her. She noticed and blushed slightly under his adoring eyes.

Parker came bounding in with the phone in his hands. "Daddy Daddy, Coach Marcus wants to talk to you!" He thrust the hand-held towards his father. Booth took the phone and said, "Hello?"

Bones switched her attention to his son and saw Parker had a piece of paper in his hands.

"What are you holding?" she asked.

He showed her the paper proudly and said, "Coach told me the days and times we have practice and I wrote them down so I won't forget. Or Daddy. Cause once we forgot, cause I didn't write it down, and we almost ran a red light because Daddy was speeding. Don't tell anyone or he'll get in trouble."

He told her the last part in a whisper, like he was afraid some passing cop would overhear him and arrest Booth. She laughed lightly at his serious tone.

"I promise not to tell anyone Parker. Even though it was wrong for him to drive over the posted speed limit."

"What's a speed limit?"

"How fast, in miles per hour, the law allows a motorized vehicle to go for the safety of other drivers and pedestrians."

Parker crinkled is forehead as he tried to translate her words, and finally gave her a blank stare. "So it's how fast you're allowed to drive your car without getting in trouble?"

'Well," she started, and then realized that the minor details would be lost on a young child. "Yes, that's about it."

Parker's face broke into a wide grin. "See, I'm smart. Because you're a grown-up doctor, and I can stand you."

It was her turn to be confused. Only smart people could stand her presence?

Booth had been done with his phone-call for the past few minutes and laughed at Bones' expression. "He meant _understand_, Bones."

She smiled and laughed at her own insecurity. "Oh. I see."

He looked at her tenderly. She was so, dare he use the word, _cute_ when she was flustered.

"Hey Dad," Parker said, "Doctor Bones and I never got to finish our baseball game."

Booth was holding his breath when his son said that, but was relieved when he didn't mention _why_ the game was interrupted. He still wasn't sure how Parker had been effected emotionally by the intrusion. But it seemed as though the young boy saw it as an adventure.

"That's right, we didn't. And I was just starting to beat you," Bones teased. Booth was slightly stunned with her jovial mood, as well as her relaxed manner around his son. She'd always claimed she was no good with kids. But he knew there was a little kid that had never grown up somewhere in the corners of her mind.

"You were not! I was up by two runs!" Parker fired back indignantly.

"I'm just teasing you, Parker. I know you were winning."

"Yeah, but I didn't officially win. You have to get to the end of the game to officially win. And you and Daddy didn't play each other. He played with you when he was showing you how to do it!"

Booth tried very very very hard to push the innuendo in his son's observation out of his mind, but it was proving difficult. The memory of wrapping his arms around her, his hands encasing hers, resting his head on her small shoulder and inhaling her distinct, subtle scent...

She was suddenly flooded with the feeling of Booth's chest against her back, pressing her ass into his pelvis and hearing him gasp, their noses grazing each other as she'd spontaneously gone for his lips, "that wasn't logical"....

"Hey! Wait! I have an idea!" Parker yelled excitedly, suddenly sitting on his knees on the chair. Bones instinctively put her hands out to stop him from toppling over.

"What?" Booth asked warily. He was worried that another implied innuendo would either make him or Bones laugh, or totally send them going at each other in front of him.

He had every reason to worry.

**BWA HA HA!!!! Oh I feel almost as if I can pull off that evil villain cackle. Let me try. BWAHAHAHAHHHHHH! *ack* *cough cough* **

**Damn. **

**Well, anyway, I didn't mean to put everyone through another cliffie of sorts, but I do need actual help. And no, not of the psychiatric kind. **

**Either I can go with the original plan and have them do a Wii tournament of sorts, or I can have the three go on a sports-picnic deal in the park. That way, we get physical contact in there. Plus, for me at least, it's more competitive when it's real life and not a TV screen. Or we can go with a mix of both- maybe a sports thing in the park with Parker (hehe, just realized- park, Parker....oh, never mind), and then when he's at soccer, have BB get into some Wii stuff. **

**So, lemme know what you prefer or what you think or what you had for breakfast this morning. All three are of interest to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Touche to BB-lover14 for pointing out that being in a padded room can actually be quite fun, seeing as you can run at the walls and bounce off of them without injury. **

**I must say, all the amazing reviews are making my day. Although my dad wants to know why I'm grinning like crazy when I'm "reviewing the essay my classmate asked me to look at". Hehe...I just enjoy pointing out people's grammar mistakes. **

**Actually, that's true. Well, not really, now that I think about it. People assume I enjoy it because I do it all the time. But I really do it because it annoys the heck out of me when people's use "ain't" and air quotes wrong. (Yes, my little sister has incorrectly used air quotes. Don't hold it against her.)**

**So anyway....what am I here for again? Oh right, this fic I'm writing. Hmmm. Well, I got a fair amount of support for the "sports picnic with Parker and Wii with just BB" idea, and hardly anyone mentioned the other two. So I'm going to take this information and run with it. **

**Oh wait, I can't do that. It's dangerous. **

**Just kidding! That rule applies to scissors and test-tubes of corrosive acids. **

"We should go to the park! And bring my soccer ball so we can play _real_ soccer!" Parker practically yelled. He looked from Brennan to Booth, watching to see if they recognized the genius in his plan.

"I dunno, buddy," Booth said. "Bones's arm is still healing, remember? And you don't want to get tired before practice."

"But we can go now, and I won't be tired by the time practice is! Please, Daddy? Please?!" he was practically begging, using all of his "little Booth" charm to get his way.

Booth smiled sadly. A day in the park, playing games with his son and his partner, laying out in the grass and just relaxing sounded like the perfect day to him. But... "What about Bones, Parker? That's not fair to her."

"Oh, yeah." Parker's shoulders sagged as he realized that Bones's arm wasn't going to heal itself instantly, no matter how hard he pleaded.

"I don't want you to put off plans because of me," Bones interjected. She hated being a burden. There was almost nothing she disliked more. "I can stay here."

"No, Bones, it's fine. You're our guest. We're not going to leave you here by yourself."

"Why not?" she challenged. "I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself safe in an enclosed structure, Booth."

"I know that, Bones. But it's just not polite."

"What do you mean?"

"It's social etiquette! A host doesn't leave their guest alone to entertain themselves."

She was extremely tempted to sarcastically ask if what they did in the shower earlier had been what a good host normally does to "entertain" his guests. She had to physically swallow to keep the words from jumping out of her mouth. She wasn't used to refraining from speaking her mind, but there was a seven-year-old in the room.

"Well, fine. If your social conscious will commit suicide as a result of leaving me alone, then I'll just come with you and watch. Or does that not count as "entertaining" me?"

He flinched slightly at her sarcasm, and she immediately regretted her tone. Parker watched the exchange uncertainly, not knowing whether he should leave the room or just stay put.

"I apologize," Bones said after a fairly awkward and tense silence. "I didn't mean to sound so...angry." She really did look sorry, too. Booth relaxed slightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright, Bones. I know you're probably going stir-crazy."

Her head cocked to the side as her eyebrows sloped towards the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what that means."

He smiled widely, pulling her slightly into his side. "I know Bones." His voice hinted a hidden statement: "I like that about you."

"So..." Parker's voice penetrated their (practically non-existent) moment. "So...are we going to the park?"

Temperance smiled softly. "Yes, Parker."

"Yes!" He threw his arms around her neck and then dashed off down the hall, shouting something about finding his soccer ball.

Brennan remained in her seat, fairly stunned at the surprise hug. Booth noticed her expression and shook her shoulders a bit.

"Bones? You okay?" He whispered in her ear. His closeness shook her out of her thoughts and she smiled gently.

"Yes, I'm fine, Booth." he smiled back, and rubbed her shoulder with his hand. She let her head drop back against his shoulder, turned her face to hide in the crook of his neck, and pressed small kisses along his skin. He sucked his breath in and practically held it. _Oh no, Parker 's going to be back any minute..._

_....might as well get as much as we can out of right now_.

**Te hee. I don't think I'm capable of finishing chappies with something other than a cliff hanger. Really. I don't have that kind of advances programming.**

**I'm sorry it's short, but my ex is texting me and is asking me to send him pictures of myself. Which is creeping me out and kind of killing my enthusiasm to write. Or enthusiasm for anything, really. Especially the male gender. **

**Lots of love to KeepxOnxTrying, who is suffering through the Anatomy portion of her homework. I love you dear! Keep on labeling those metacarpals, femorals and antebranchial regions! **

**If only Bones was real, and we could call her on the phone. Then she could help us with these things. But Booth would probably be holding up her line cause he can't stand being away from her, even just her voice...**

**Oh man. There goes my mind again, racing away without me. **

**WAIT FOR ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**School was okay today, thanks for asking! And if you weren't asking, that's not very polite!**

**Haha. Kidding. **

**So, I absolutely cracked up when I read MorgieSan's comment: "...I think Bones should be goalie on Parker's team. No way can Booth score, innuendo intended, with an injured Bones in the goal." Hmmm....well, an injured Bones didn't exactly keep him from getting close to scoring in the shower...**

**I will be writing other scenes later like that, so I can stop referencing to only the shower one when hinting at something dirty. It's starting to get repetitive to my ears. **

**I can hear KeepxOnXTrying yelling, "Hallelujah!" **

"Dad! Where'd I put my soccer ball?" Parker yelled from his room. Booth bit his lip to keep from growling in frustration. (**Yes, also **_**that**_** kind of frustration.) **

"It's in your closet in the blue bin!" He hollered back as Bones slid her hands under the hem of his cotton shirt and outlined the contour of his abs. He pulled her head gently from the crook of his neck, only to guide her face back towards his so he could kiss her soundly.

_He is such a phenomenal kisser_ she reflected as she pressed her tongue against his soft lips, begging him to open for her. He granted her request almost as soon as she made it, and wrapped his tongue around hers immediately. She thought, briefly, about how it was good that their mouths were crushed together, since Parker would most definitely hear the moans attempting to escape her throat had it been otherwise.

"It's not in there!"

Booth silently cursed the fact that sound carried so well in this floor plan and practically had to talk himself through the steps of separating from his Bones. _1), Take hands off her back. 2), Remove hands from under her shirt. 3) Resist urge to put them back under her shirt. 4), Slow down the kiss. 4) Slow down the kiss. 4) Slow down the...._

Thankfully, (or unthankfully, depending on how you look at it) she had a stronger presence of mind, and extracted her lips from his, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Only his eyes were closed, and he sighed in despair as he dropped his head to her shoulder and moped a little. She laughed at his puerile behavior.

"Rebecca's picking him up tonight," she reminded him in a low whisper. Encouraged by this, he lifted his head and winked at her before planting one last, passionate kiss on her. Then he got up from the chair and walked down the hallway to Parker's room, calling "Are you sure it isn't under your clothes?" as he went.

Brennan stayed seated at the table, biting on the back of her index finger and trying to keep herself from giggling like a little girl who had just gotten a pony. She couldn't fathom how this, _this_, was working out so well, so smoothly.

_Dramatic events have a tendency to bond people together in a way that makes them feel as though they share a history. _Damn, she was spending too much time in Sweets office, having her relationship with Booth cross-examined.

_What happens when we go back to work? Booth returns to the office in two days. I have leave until next week but plan on resuming work on Thursday. Are we going to pretend this never happened? Will we be different? Will we be split up? Will we end this new part of our relationship to keep our working one?_

She hated having multiple questions and no answers. It was part of what made her such an effective forensic investigator.

A voice that sounded characteristically like Angela chided her, _Just enjoy the moment, and deal with those questions when they come up. _

It was another rule she followed as an anthropologist. Don't ask questions that don't pertain to the body presented.

But she had never been very good at following that rule. And Booth was constantly bending the rules for her benefit. It was time for her to return the favor. That was how relationships worked, to her understanding- they were two-sided. Give and take. Scientifically speaking, when two forces of equal weight pull against each other, they must obtain and hold balance by pulling with an equal force. When one force falls back, the other pulls more than its share of the weight to compensate. Eventually, the tilted force has to take its share of the weight back so the second isn't in danger of becoming over-burdened and falling completely.

_What does Booth need from me? How can I pull some of my weight back?_

The answer, this time, did not resemble Sweets or Angela.

_Love him. Love him like you wish you could but are too guarded to. Love him like you know he'll love you. _

This voice sounded like hers.

**Awwww! Look guys! I managed to write a chapter without a cliffie!**

**I think a parade should be thrown in my honor for such an accomplishment. **

**(I must remind you once again that it's not very kindly of you to laugh at me, even if I can't see or hear you.)**

**And yes, I know technically I didn't get anywhere with the sports thing. But I'm so over technicalities. And the fact that I can't spell technicalities without the help of Spell Check. **

**So anyway, now that it's a school week again, I can't write and update four chapters a day. Which is quite a depressing thought for me. I don't know about you. You might be relieved that you can have a whole day without me there to remind you that there are crazies in the world. **

**Reviews are appreciated, read, and dreamt about at night. NOT LIKE THAT! Well, not usually. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just finished a very disappointing episode of "10 Things I Hate About You", which was followed by a not-so-promising teaser of next weeks epi. Why oh why can't Bones come back? We need it to break the despairing monotony of late-summer TV. **

**On a funnier note, our neighbor just came over and told us that he accidently ran over one of our sprinkler heads with his lawn mower. So now we have a fountain where the edge of our front lawn used to be. **

**Also on that humourous note, today in Honors American Literature, one of my classmates told our teacher that she's scary-looking when you first meet her. The rest of the period consisted of us trying to convince our teacher that she doesn't look scary. (We were lying out of our asses, by the way. She actually has quite a frightening appearance.)**

**But back to the fic!** **I have yet to write in a setting other than Booth's house. And yes, I know he actually has an apartment in the show. But I started this fic two years ago, when we didn't know that. And I only recently found the "replace word with __"** **feature on my word processor. **

**So just shut up already. **

**I'm kidding! Please don't label me as an impatient bitch. I'm actually quite nice. Really. I'm a two!**

After Parker's ball was found (it had mysteriously transported itself into his dirty laundry hamper) and everyone had changed into clothes they could sweat in, the trio headed out the front door and meandered along the sidewalk.

Booth was having trouble concentrating. Not that it was normally hard for him to put one foot in front of the other in a straight line. But Bones was walking directly in front of him, listening to Parker's description of his science class. _And _she was wearing a plain white fitted T- shirt, under which was a hugging hunter-green sports bra, visible under the shirt if you looked closely. Along with that, she was donning yoga capris made of a black spandex-looking material. The cheeks of her ass were swaying invitingly as she strode ahead of him, and the question of why she didn't have a panty-line crossed his mind. But only for a second. Because she turned around to look at him and caught him staring. He expected wasn't sure how she'd react, but she actually did the very last thing he ever thought she would- she blushed and turned back around. He held in his laugh but wasn't able to prevent his smile as he caught up with the two and threw his arm around her shoulder and affectionately ruffled his son's hair.

They got to the corner of the block and the park was in sight when Parker stopped and tugged on his dad's hand.

"Daddy, can I have a piggyback ride?"

'Well," Booth pretended to be thinking it over, but Brennan knew he couldn't deny his son anything. "I dunno..."

"Dad!"

"No, really, I don't know. What do you think Bones?"

Brennan looked taken aback at being brought into the teasing conversation, and had no idea what she was supposed to say in order to continue the game.

"Ummmm....." she looked slightly panicky at Booth. He bent his arm, which was still around her shoulders, to bring her ears closer to his mouth.

"Tell him to say the magic word," he whispered.

Brennan's eyebrows crinkled as she said loudly, "What magic word? There's no such thing as..."

"PLEASE!" Parker yelled giddily, before Brennan could finish her sentence (and effectively ruin his childhood).

Booth let out a fake sigh. 'Well, since you said please..." and he swept his son up in his arms and perched him on his back.

"Hold on bud," Booth laughed and started to jog, cautiously, down the sidewalk toward the grassy fields. Parker laughed and called out, "Faster!"

Brennan watched them go ahead of her and laughed lightly to herself. She felt like she was in one of those cliche, euphoric family bonding moments. It crossed her mind that the present moment did fit into that category, technically.

She walked up the grass bank to the park, which consisted of two connecting soccer fields, a row of bleachers on each sideline, a grassy area nestled under pine and old-growth oak trees, and a swings set in a sand pit. It was empty, save Booth and Parker kicking the ball back and forth to each other in the middle of the first field. Brennan settled herself on the lowest tier of the metal bleachers and watched the technical aspects of their passing game. _Use the inside of the foot to stop the forward momentum. The faster the ball is moving, the farther up the ball you place your foot to stop it. Kick with the instep and base of the large toe. Use the cuneiform to kick the ball in an arch in the air. _

She considered the common trick of bouncing the ball on the top of the foot and knee. It seemed to most to be a feat of balance and timing. But really, it was all physics. _The human body responds best in repeated rhythms. Therefore, in order to perform the trick, a timing must be followed. The same amount of force applied each time the ball hits the cuneiform or patella results in the same distance traveled at the same speed and therefor the same timing. _

Armed with her newfound information, she got up from her seat and approached her two male companions.

"Can I see the ball?" she asked. Booth, who had it at the moment, shrugged and smiled as he kicked it to her. She picked it up and bent her knee, then let the ball fall and brought her knee up to meet it. It bounced back into the air, and she let it fall most of the ways before kneeing it again. Before long, she had bounced it nine times in a row.

"Wow, Bones," Booth said as he watched her. "I didn't know you played soccer."

"I don't."

"Then how can you do that?" Parker said in awe. He had liked Daddy's friend before, but now he thought she was the smartest and best grown-up he'd ever met.

"It's a simple concept of physics."

"What's that?"

"Um, science. It's science."

"Cool! Daddy said you were smart and now I know he's right!"

Brennan laughed and looked at Booth teasingly. "Did he?"

Booth gave her a playful glare and snatched the ball from her. "Yes, I sing your praises every night before I go to bed."

Brennan laughed.

"No he really does!" Parker said, not understanding the joke. "He prays for you at night with me. He says, 'God bless Bones and keep her safe'. And I say, 'Yeah, God, please keep Daddy's best friend safe.'"

Brennan blushed deeply and said, "Thank you for doing that Parker."

"You're welcome!" Parker responded, and he giggled as he stole the ball from his dad's hands and tried to replicate Brennan's trick.

She turned to her partner, who looked slightly embarrassed but was also smiling. She took a small step into him and discreetly slipped her hand into his. Looking at his eyes, she said softly, 'Thank you, Seeley."

He squeezed her hand. "Of course, Bones."

Parker, who wasn't accomplishing much with the soccer juggling, turned to ask Bones for help when he saw the adults holding hands and staring at each other.

"Daddy," he whined, embarrassed. Brennan practically yanked her hand out of his palm and grinned guiltily at Parker.

"We're sorry, Parker. We'll try to tone down the mushiness for you," Booth laughed. Parker shrugged and turned his attention back to the ball as he said, "That's okay. I saw you guys kissing. How could it get _any_ worse?"

**Haha. I really like that last line. I don't know where it came from. **

**Yes, I'm sure that the physics of the soccer playing was boring. But Daneil, my friend with whom I'm supposed to be working with on our psychology essay, was working on his Physics homework while I was writing this and his chattering filtered into my mind. **

**Well, this has been a very effective way of passing an hour and a half. I'm not sure I have too much to show for it, but at least I managed to work through the time.**

**Other ****news:**** ooh! Whenever I type in ****news:,**** my computer underlines it and turns it blue! And then paperclip man asks me if I would like to visit the "news:" hyperlink. **

**Anyway, in other ****news:**** Hey! It did it again!**

**News:**

**News:**

**Weather:**

**Hmm, that's weird. It didn't do it for "weather:".**

**Where was I? Um.....argh, I forget.**

**Remember to practice the three r's: read, review, repeat. You've already accomplished the read part. Now please review. The repeat...well, I just threw that in because I need another "r" word. "Run" didn't have quit the same alliteration. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So following Bns_2_b's advice, I have transported most of my rambling topics from my AN's into a blog! If you actually enjoy my weird stories about my life and all the unfortunate people in it, you can check it out at ****.com****/ . Hmm, my computer is doing that weird indenty thing. Argh. Technology hates me. Anyway, featured on today's blog is a story about how we tricked one of my car pool members into thinking she was deaf.**

**Not only are the majority of people in my life unfortunate, they are also fairly dense. Sorry, I'm being mean again! I don't mean anything negative that comes out of my mouth! Really! I don't!**

**(Hehe these comments aren't coming out of my mouth. See how I planted a loophole right there?)**

"Hey Daddy, can we scrimmage?" Parker asked, flouncing over to where Booth was sitting with Bones under an oak tree. "But I get Doctor Bones on my team cause, cause, you're a lot bigger than me. And she's hurt so it'll be pretty equal teams."

"I dunno, Parker, Bones should probably sit this one out."

"I'm fine," Brennan interjected at the same time that Parker said, "But soccer uses no hands!"

Booth looked from one to the other, trying to weigh his chances against winning an argument against his stubborn, sexy partner and his charming son. Finally, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine. Fine. As long as you're not hurting yourself, Bones."

Brennan gave him an, _do you really think I'm unintelligent? _look. He put his hands up in mock innocence, murmuring "I didn't say anything!"

The two teams eventually faced each other on the middle of the field. Booth, since he was at a disadvantage number-wise, started with the ball. Parker, who was taking the top half of his and Bones's side, ran fearlessly at his dad as soon as the ball was in motion. Brennan couldn't help but flinch as he did, even if she did know that Booth would go easy on the boy- seeing someone so small running towards someone so tall and strong was unsettling. But her unconscious woes were quickly vanquished when Parker stole the ball from his father and took off sprinting down the field towards Booth's goal. She began to run to catch up when Booth got in front of Parker and deflected a shot easily off his shin. Parker ran after the loose ball and yelled, "Bones! Pass!" He kicked it to her feet.

She awkwardly tried to dribble it in a straight line and made her way towards the goal when Booth was suddenly in front of her, batting at the ball with his feet. She turned her back towards him to shield it and pushed her way backwards with her shoulders and hips. She found herself pushing and pushing into the impenetrable wall of muscle that was Seeley Booth, and getting absolutely nowhere absolutely slowly. He laughed quietly as she tried harder to shove him backwards.

"You're not going to get past me, baby," he taunted. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, and smirked before running her tongue over her bottom lip. His mouth turned into an arid desert as he braced himself for her to totally do something sexual to him, like rub her ass into him, or take his mouth in hers....no, she wouldn't. Not in front of Parker. She wouldn't.

He was right. She wouldn't. But what she did was still just as wrong.

She bent down, her arms reaching to the soft grass, her ass right at the height of his hips....

And she picked the ball up in her hands and sprinted for the goal, giggling deliciously.

"Run Doctor Bones!" Parker yelled, laughing also. Booth turned on his heel and chased after her. Seeing him in close pursuit, she sped up and barreled through the goal line. She turned just in time to see him three feet away before he tackled her and both of them were sent flying.

_Stupid idea_ was the thought that crossed Booth's mind as soon as they were airborne. He locked his arms protectively around her and flipped before they made contact again with the hard soil. He landed on his back, with Brennan sprawled across his chest, safe and unhurt (well, other than the knife wounds), breathless from the run and her still-persisting laughter.

"Nice catch," she teased him. He grinned back and brushed a strand of her brown hair off her nose.

"Next time we'll have to try it on a softer surface," he joked.

Her eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Like a mattress?"

**ARGH! BOYS! Again, the ex is talking to me, and now my best guy friend Daneil is telling him to shut up, and I can't really stop Daneil because I want him to tell him to shut up.....**

**The fact that it's only Wednesday just struck me. I think I'll go cry in a corner now. Really. A small, secluded corner made of white stucco walls. Oh, how convenient! There's one over there!** ***scampers off***

**So, as I've said before, please review. Because when I fill up that corner with my tears, you know I'm going to come right back to your comments for solace and comfort. **


	9. Authors Note CRAP!

**OOPS! Just realized that the blog link didn't copy. The site doens't let it! It's double-u, double-u, double-u, dot (.), lifeprovideslaughs, dot (.) blogspot dot (.) com. **


	10. I'm Backand I'm Sorry!

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry it's been sooooooooo long since I've updated...lets just say family issues and stick with that, shall we? I'm sure you've all been totally lost without my witty AN s but hopefully you can find your way back! Anyway, I'm working on a new chapter, but its been tough, seeing how junior year is kicking my ass. And you need an ass to sit at a computer and type. So I'm going to just kindly ask junior year to stop and see if it works. While junior year is processing my request, I'll get to work on that new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and support and I really hope to hear from everyone soon! **

**Lots of Love (and very little patience)**

**Kia**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! SOOOOOOOO glad to be back in the fanfic world, as small and widely-ignored as it is. I know my fic is fairly T (hasn't quite reached M stage get, but we'll see) but if you enjoy the M fics, I HIGHLY recommend sleeplessinaltlanta's**_** Only Between Us**_. **I've been avidly following it for a while and am going to check for an update as soon as I finish writing this! **

**An update on me....well how about an update on the future me? I'm going to Africa!!!!! **

**No, really. This isn't another one of my mental slip-ups. I ... am ... going .... to .... Africa. Like, the continent. The really big one. And I'll be taking a plane. Because it's really hard to walk across the Atlantic. Trust me, I tried. The fishys were laughing.**

**But I'm not going right now. In a few months. Because if I was leaving today, or even tomorrow, I would not be ready. I mean, my luggage case still is... (checks state of luggage case, just in case it changed overnight) ...empty. Yep, it's still empty. My fairy godmother didn't grant my wish of having it magically pack itself. I'm going to go fire her now. **

**While I'm off doing that, enjoy the fic!**

"Daddddddy......" Parker practically whined. The mushiness of the moment was past his tolerance level.

_He's going home with Rebecca tonight....he's going home later...._Booth chanted. The promise of a kid-free night, in which he would be allowed to be as mushy and cuddly and passionate and sexy and horny...._STOP!..._as he wanted with Bones, was enough motivation for him to get to his feet and help pick his partner up. She had the hint of a suppressed, embarrassed smile on her lips from acting so...awkwardly in front of Booth's son.

Parker grabbed the ball from Booth's goal, where it had rolled after Booth's tackling maneuver.

"Bones and I are winning one to zero!" he chanted at his father.

"What? No! That was an illegal play!" Booth argued back.

"So was that tackle," Bones teased, smiling broadly at her partner. He narrowed his eyes in a mock-glare in her direction, which only caused her to laugh at his expression.

"Contramise!" Parker yelled. Both adults turned to him with quizzical expressions.

"You know," Parker was exasperated that they didn't know what it was. "When two people are arguing and they both give something up, or get something....so it's equal on both sides?"

"Oh, you mean a compromise," Booth said.

"Fine. My goal doesn't count, but we get the ball for your very-intentional, blatant foul," Bones concluded.

"Oh come on! I'm blatant?! Says the girl who picked up a ball with her hands in _soccer_!"

"How else was I supposed to get past you?" Bones asked, her eyes daring him to think what she was thinking.

"You could have, if you had ball moving technique," Booth said. A split second after the words left his mouth, he realized that she had backed him into the corner of innuendos.

"I do!" She shot back. "But your body is mostly muscle mass, and its difficult for someone with a lower mass of tissue to move you."

"Then I would suggest going around me," Booth responded.

"Or you could have moved."

"Why would I move if the object of the game is to keep you from scoring?"

"If both of us are at a stand-still, there's little chance of you scoring on my goal, either!"

Parker, by now, had resorted to sitting in the middle of the field, his arm on the ball, picking grass blades. He listened to the two people bickering for about two minutes before seeing Dr. Bones do something funny with her hands. She held them behind her back and was pointing at the goal. He watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing. She glanced over at him while his father was in the middle of a retort and then pointed with more force.

Parker's face lit up as he caught on to her meaning. He stood up, placed the ball on the kick-off spot, and dribbled it behind his father's back into Booth's goal. He returned to the center with the ball and repeated the play over and over, until the score was Bones and Parker, eleven, Booth, zero.

Bones had been watching and counting out of the corner of her eye, and when Parker set up for the twelfth score, she decided it was time to give Booth a fighting chance.

"You're right," she interjected, cutting off whatever argument he'd been spewing at her.

"What?"

"I said, 'You're right'," she repeated.

"Wait, I just won that..." he cut off mid-sentence, having major deja-vu.

"I wouldn't say you _won_...." Bones grinned, barely containing herself.

"But you gave up!"

"Well, the argument....we'll leave it at a tie," she smiled. He was temporarily struck dumb by her grin...she was just so beautiful...she should have realized that all she had to do to get past him was smile. Or frown...he didn't think he could_ stand_ the sight of her being anything but happy.

"But the soccer game...." she trailed off, still smiling.

"It's a tie too, zero-zero," he reasoned.

"No its not!" Parker giggled from his spot in the middle of the field. Booth turned to his son.

"Oh yes it is!"

Parker collapsed in giggles at his father's ignorance. Booth looked at him for a second, confused, and then turned to Bones. She couldn't contain herself anymore and her smile cracked as she let out one laugh before struggling to regain her composure.

Booth realized the two of them had done something behind his back....

"Bones," he took a half step, narrowing his eyes menacingly. Still, he couldn't keep the half smile from gracing his lips. "What did you do?"

She giggled and ran to hide behind Parker.

"Hey! Don't hide behind me!" Parker squealed, jumping up and trying to duck behind her.

"What did you two do? Huh?" Booth growled, stalking towards the pair of them.

"Bones did it!" Parker laughed.

"What? I did not! You're the one who actually scored!" Bones teased back.

"Scored? That's funny, I don't remember seeing anyone scoring on my goal..."

"That's cuz Doctor Bones was distracting you!" Parker laughed. "And she signaled me to do it!"

"A signal! What is this, a secret mission? A set up? And elaborate plan to fool me?" he laughed. Of course. He made the mistake of pairing his brilliant partner with his cunning son.

"Just taking advantage of your distracted state," Bones clarified.

"Oh, I see," he said sarcastically, stepping right in front of her. "So what's the _score_ now?"

"Eleven to nothing," she said lowly, looking up into his eyes and challenging him to get closer.

"Huh," he murmured, answering her unspoken spurring by lowering his head a fraction of an inch "I thinks it's about time, then, to give me a chance to score."

"You will," she practically whispered. "You will."

"TWELVE!" Parker yelled. Booth's head snapped up, and Bones bounced a step backwards, laughing deliciously. Parker was sitting on the goalie line of Booth's goal, smiling triumphantly.

Booth's face dropped comically as he turned to look at Brennan, who was grinning coyly. His face lit up into a smile as he exclaimed, "What?! No way!" Brennan laughed in elation at his response.

Booth shook his head. "Tricked by my own family."

**Hey, in all fairness, you can't call that a cliffie. More like a squeal-worthy moment. But not a cliffie.**

**So hopefully I wasn't too rusty on my return to fanfic. And if I was, please say so, but also send along something to help, like, say, constructive criticism or a virtual oiling can.**

**I was in a soundtrack mood today (anyone else get those? Probably not....) Over the process of writing this chapter, I worked through Wicked (Defying Gravity), August Rush (Improv, Rhapsody) Sherlock Holmes (all five tracks up on youtube, especially track number 1) Bones (Fountains by Sarah Lov) and something else that I'm sure will come to me as soon as I post this. **

**Lots of Love! **

**(And I really am going to Africa!) **


	12. Chapter 10

**So I was running out of ideas and inspiration. I'm directing a play and stage work (maybe some of you know)** **has a way of sucking the motivational and creative juices right out of you. But then I read BrennanBooth903's idea in her comment....and I was struck with a jolt of creative lightning! **

**Hmmm...creative lightning. That's a new idea. I wonder what I would look like. Lemme ask my artistic sister. Maybe she'll draw me a picture. **

**(One minute later)**

**Well, no picture. But she said it would look something like when a unicorn is eating in front of a rainbow and then farts. **

**....**

**Yeah....**

**Anyway, BrennanBooth903 also said that I inspired her/him to write his/her own fic. (I think you're a girl, but I don't want to take any chances.) And then sent me an award through psycho-mail. So really, BrennanBooth, on maybe one of the worst days ever, turned my world upside down and allowed me to see the farting unicorns in life. **

The trio spent the next hour playing their own brand of soccer, which ended up including hand-balls, tackling, hide and seek, tickling, witty verbal debates and one (only one) stolen kiss.

Booth was perched on top of an oak tree branch, holding the ball to his chest, with Parker throwing pine cones at him and Brennan attempting to scale the tree herself, one handed, before the game came to a halt. It could have gone on longer (and evolved into warfare) but the sun was getting low, and Parker had less than an hour before his mother picked him up for practice.

After strolling back to the house, Parker dumped his ball on the chair in the living room before heading for the fridge. Brennan was walking through the doorway when she stopped, feeling Booth's eyes following her. She turned to see him over her shoulder, chocolate eyes settled on her, a small smile playing across his face.

"What?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head with the littlestest movement. "Nothing."

Her expression of confusion and question intensified to the smallest degree, but she decided to let it go. She gave him a smile and continued through the threshold.

Booth stayed rooted to his spot on the step. _Oh Bones, if only you could read minds. But then again, if you could read __mine__....You might run_.

Bones entered the kitchen to see Parker perched on the end of the counter, attempting to juggle a gallon of orange juice and a glass cup.

"Uhmmmm..." Brennan said as she rushed to catch the glass slipping from his small hands. "Let me help you, Parker."

"Thanks, Doctor Bones!" Parker responded. "Daddy always makes me let him do it!"

"There's a reason for that," Booth chided from across the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bones stuttered. It hadn't crossed her mind that her actions had conflicted with Booth's parenting style. "I didn't mean to contradict you...."

"Bones, I'm joking around," Booth cut her off, crossing around the corner and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. "And maybe you have a point. It's time for Parker to have more responsibility."

Bones blushed but didn't smile. "I don't want to change what you would normally do."

"Hey, Bones," Booth gave her a soft squeeze. "Don't worry about it."

The doorbell pealed from the opposite side of the house, followed by, "Boys? It's me."

"Mommy!" Parker squealed, bolted off his stool, and took off for the front door. Booth nuzzled Brennan's hair and whispered, "Be right back," before unwrapping his arm and following his son's path.

Brennan waited until she heard him greet Rebecca before putting her elbows on the high counter and dropping her head into her hands.

What was she doing?

Before another question of doubt had its chance to pile on, she found herself enveloped in an embrace that smelled like his shampoo, felt like his arms, and promised his security.

"Booth," she murmured in surprise.

"They just left," he responded, his face buried in her hair. "Bones, please. Stop thinking so damn much."

That made her laugh. "You ask the impossible."

"That's because I know you can _do_ the impossible."

There was a few seconds of silence, and then she said, "You're not _that_ impossible."

Her joke caught him off guard, and he lifted his head to laugh heartily. She looked up at his expression and beamed with pride.

He glanced at the woman in his arms and grinned even harder at her face. "That was a good one, Bones."

His praise made her blush, and she hid her face in his chest.

"Awww, come on Bones. I was just teasing."

She wasn't one to let things go, though. She smiled sinfully at him, and then kissed him thoroughly. By the time she pulled away, every coherent thought had fled his mind and plummeted to its death on the tile floor.

"Just teasing..." she trailed off, biting her lower lip. He didn't even try to form a response, seeing how it was obviously going to be a fruitless effort. Instead, he lowered his lips to hers once more, trying to show her just what kind of effect her "teasing" had.

It definitely worked. Her knees began to go weak, her legs dissolving into jelly. She stumbled backwards to find something for support, but found herself stumbling through the doorway to the living room, dragging Booth with her, since their lips were unwilling to part (or they were unwilling to part their lips). They traveled a good ten feet before the back of her legs hit the edge of the sofa, and she fell backwards onto the cushion.

Their lips were separated for a millisecond before he crawled on top of her and captured her lips once more. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, one hand gripping at the collar of his shirt, the other weaving through his damp hair. His fingers traced her curves up to her shoulders, then played with the dip marking her collarbone, caressing lower and lower with each pass.

The front door was thrown open, and Booth toppled off of Brennan and onto the coffee table as Brennan thrust herself into a seated position and set her hands defensively but aggressively in front of her face.

A blonde blur ran into the room without even glancing at the pair, shouting "Forgot my ball!" as he bolted out again.

Rebecca, however, remained snickering in the doorway at the sight of Booth sprawled on his back on top of the table. Brennan's hands had gone from a warrior stance to hiding her face in embarrassment.

Rebecca shook in laughter for two more seconds before gwaffing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. We'll leave! " and walking away.

Booth laid on his back, atop the low table, for a few seconds before turning his head to look at his partner. Her hands were still masking her face, and she was shaking.

"Bones?" he asked hesitantly. "You okay?" He sat up, reached over and lifted her hands away from her face. She was trying to bite back a smile, her face flooded in a shade of pink.

His face split into a grin to match, relieved that she wasn't upset, merely embarrassed. He got up from his wooden perch and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Well," he started. She burst into laughter at his word.

He tried again. "Well...that was awkward."

**This is usually how most of my conversations end, so I thought I'd stop here. **

**One of my friends recently broke up with her SO, and I feel bad for her, but she send such and overdramatic announcement of their splitting that I laughed at her message. I feel horrible...but not that much. I kind of feel like posting it on here, just so you can all appreciate the divaness of it...but I'm not that mean. **

**She's not really my friend, anyway, so maybe that's why. **

**Anyway.... to jirsace: I listened to Defying Gravity AGAIN for the first two pages of this, and then switched to Jai Ho from Slumdog Millionaire. But only because my father said, "If I hear a Broadway song, any Broadway song, especially THAT Broadway song, echoing through this house in the next hour, I'm going to shoot the speakers of your computer!" And so, seeing as I'm fond of these speakers (they were a gift from the people who used to live in our house...they left them in the attic for us to find!) I figured it would be best to tone down the show tunes. **

**Although, now that I'm contemplating his threat, I realize we have no guns in the house...**

**Or do we?**

**Kia attempts to solve the mystery of the existence (or nonexistence) of firearms in her home in the next installment of....** **Rants of a Crazy Teenage Girl **

**[{(*please review!*)}]** **if you got past all those punctuation marks to read the message, you might as well do what it says and review!!!!! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! All your fantasmic reviews pretty much made my day, as always. Always the competitor, I noticed that I am three (3!) reviews away from 100...and that is just such a special number, you know? **

**But anyway, in order to get reviews, I guess I have to write. So, on with the story...**

**OH! OH! WAIT!!!!!! NO! STOP! NO STORY YET!**

**Sorry. That was me trying to stop **_**myself**_**, not you. **

**I have amazing news. I was at UC Santa Cruz because I am seriously looking at going there for undergrad. I plan on minoring in Technical Theater and getting my BA in Psychology so then I can transfer to Aliant for my doctorate in Forensic Psychology. (Yes, KeepxOnxTrying, like Sweets.) I told this to the admissions administrator, and she got all excited. Turn out, one of the Psych professors is a forensic consultant for Bones!**

**....I know, right? I was jumping up and down. Tragically, she wasn't on campus that day. Otherwise, I would autographs for all of you. But wouldn't it be amazing if, well, when, I study under her? I would be one of the very very very few "Psychology with a emphasis in forensics" students. Maybe, just maybe, I could help her consult...**

**Sorry ,I'm drooling on the keyboard. **

"Yes, that was," Bones agreed, still trying to contain her laughter. Booth bit his lip and stared at the opposite wall.

"Yep."

He stared at the stucco pattern for another ten seconds before shrugging. "Oh well," he declared, and before she could process what he meant, his lips were suctioned to the hollow of her clavicle, hitting the most soft, sensitive patch of skin.

Her head drooped back and her eyes rolled back into her head. _Damn, but he was a good kisser. _Her hands wove their way around his broad shoulders, one crawling its way under his shirt to caress the skin on his shoulder. She lightly raked her nails up to the base of his neck and felt his breath hitch on her chest. He quickly kissed and suckled his way up her neck to her lips, capturing them tenderly yet passionately. She felt his tongue probe her bottom lip and opened her mouth in a sweet surrender.

As their tongues stroked and tangled, she slowly leaned back until she was completely flat on her back. He situated himself above her, propping one elbow between her arm and side. He settled his weight on that arm but let his body rest on top of her. Desperate for more contact than that, she tugged on the front of his tee-shirt. He collapsed forward onto her. His mind formed half a thought- _Am I too heavy for..._ before she silenced it with a throaty moan. Hearing that noise almost caused him to so insane. His kissing became more frantic and forceful as his hand slid its way down her side, hip, thigh, the back of her knee...He lifted her leg slightly, and she took her cue to lift it and wrapped it around his hips.

The contact of his erection on the seat of her jeans made them both inhale sharply. She gasped in shock and pleasure. He gasped in shock, pleasure...and realization.

_She's injured...we've only been...different...for two weeks...and most of those, she was in the hospital...I should have stopped her in the shower...I should stop this now..._

_I __should__ stop this_**...**

_Now...._

Using every ounce of his will, he pulled away from her and propped himself up on his arm. Brennan's eyes flew open and searched his imploringly.

"Why did you stop?" she said, just a hint of a whine in her tone.

"We should take it a little slower," he sighed, leaning back to kneel, still straddling her.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" she asked, head cocked to one side. He thought she looked absolutely adorable, and brushed her hair back behind her ears, trailing his thumb along her jaw line.

His softhearted touches caused her to sit up as well.

"Booth? What's down?"

He smiled at her. "It's 'what's up', Bones."

"Okay."

"I just...I don't...I don't want...I don't _think_...that we should rush through this."

"This?"

"You know, you and I."

"You and me."

"Fine, you and me. I don't want it to be a race to the finish line."

She recalled his Gormagon metaphor. "It's not a sprint...right?"

"Right. But Bones, it's not a marathon, either."

Her brow furrowed. "If it's not a spring and it is not a marathon, then what is it? Shotput?"

He chortled. "No, honey."

He was shot down almost immediately by her response. "Don't call me that."

He was let down a little, but didn't pass up the opportunity to tease her. "Why not, baby?"

She got irritated. "Stop it, Booth."

"Sugar,"

"Booth!"

"Pumpkin,"

"Stop it!"

"Darling**,"**

"Seeley, I hate nicknames!"

He was about to fire off "sweety" when a better idea came to mind. His eyes mischievously twinkled and he smirked as he got up from the couch, leaned over her, his face a mere inch from hers, and whispered,

"Bones."

**I know, I know. It's fairly short. And I'm sure KeepxOnxTrying threw her screen out of a second-story window when I stopped the make-out scene. **

**I changed soundtracks a bit. While fleshing this chapter out, I was listening to the "A Very Potter Musical" soundtrack. Those of you who are cheering in recognition, I LOVE YOU! For those of you who are wondering if it is worth your time, the answer is a concrete YES! Although it is long. The musical is available on YouTube from the user StarKid. It's a parody of the Harry Potter books/movies. **

**So anyway, it would be amazing if I could reach that magical 100 reviews with this chapter! Please please please with....ummmm (checks pantry) Corn Pops and muffin mix on top? **


	14. Chapter 12

"**There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on cheese..." (Rewinds song) "...trees.."**

**Oops, my apologies to Cage the Elephant. I didn't mean to totally butcher your song. **

**Thanks a lot to Ana Nomous (yes, I am aware of what that implies) for killing me, through the internet, using a mythological spell, on accident. I think that's the most creative way someone's used to take me out of the picture. **

**A shoutout to everyone who said that they enjoy my AN s and find them entertaining. I do try.**

**Actually, I don't. These things just seem to either happen to me or flit through my mind. Yes, flit. Most people have thoughts race through their heads. Mine do some girly spins and leaps before sitting cross-legged on my frontal lobe. **

**As KeepxOnxTrying mentioned, our anatomy class is dissecting sheep brains. My group got a brain-dead sheep brain. I mean, it was brain-dead before it was...dead. For real. There were brown spots all over that indicated it was starved of oxygen...we felt very bad for it, until we invented a story about it...and then it was just plain funny. **

**But you don't get to read that until you finish this chapter of the fic!**

**As that creepy girl in The Breakfast Club says, "HA!"**

"_Bones."_

Her eyes narrowed in an automatic response to his continual teasing, and her mouth opened to fire back a protest, when her mind caught up with her body. She closed her mouth silently and blushed.

Bones. Of course. She had only let her father and brother call her anything other than Temperance and Brennan...and then Booth had waltzed in and stuck her with that name. When he'd stuck it to her, they'd been livid with each other, and she hated it.

But it had grown on her...like him.

He saw her expression soften as she contemplated the name he'd given her. He had finally made her see...made her understand...

She broke out of her contemplation just in time to catch the self-assertive smirk flash across his face. He saw that she saw and immediately dropped the expression.

"Ooooh," she laughed, as he tried to look innocent. "You think you're so smart..."

"Ehhh, well..." he shrugged, and then winked at her. She smiled even wider and playful shoved his shoulder.

"Come on," she said, getting up from the couch. He followed her into the kitchen, where she proceeded to open the fridge.

"Hungry much?" he asked as she started to remove the milk, cheese, and sticks of butter and hand them to her.

"Famished," she replied as she moved on the from the fridge to the pantry.

"We can order in or something," he said, looking curiously at the items in his hands. "To be honest, I'm not really sure what we can make out of milk, cheese and butter other than a blocked artery."

She emerged from behind the pantry door with a bag of cylindrical noodles and nutmeg in her hands.

"I dunno about you, but I want macaroni."

His eyes lit up like a 16-year-old being handed the keys to a Ferrari. She couldn't help but laugh at his boyish expression.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

His oversized grin morphed into a sly smile. "On one condition."

She set her ingredients on the counter and raised her eyebrows at him. _Seeley Booth, you know that I'll do whatever you want to where ever you want, whenever you want. Willingly. _

"You teach me your secret recipe," he stated. Her eyebrows fell down to their usual perch.

"Oh."

He looked at her, befuddled for a second, before realizing what she had been exprecting. He swung his arm around her hips and drew her to his chest.

"Why Bones," he said lowly, "why would you think such dirty things?"

She stared, enraptured, into his deep brown eyes, caught momentarily off-guard.

Momentarily.

She regained her ability to think almost immediately, and the first thing that came to mind...

_Two can play this game, Booth. _

She dragged her tongue over her soft upper lip and then circled it around to her lower, ending the enticement in a bite to her lower lip. His pupils dilated, and suddenly his mouth felt like Death Valley during a drought.

"I don't know why I would," she whispered, and then pulled away to go through his lower cabinets, making sure that her ass was in his direct line of vision.

It took every ounce of will, once again, for Booth to keep from crossing the kitchen in one stride and cupping her ass in his hands.

The instant before he was about to snap, she straightened up, a pot in her hand. She wordlessly pulled a knife out of a nearby drawer and started to dice the cheese. He sat on the stool across the counter, content just to watch her.

But Bones was never one to lose her upper hand. Especially when that hand was wrapped around a certain FBI agent.

"You know what I love about macaroni?" She asked. He gave her a lazy smile, knowing she had some sort of plan behind her words.

"What, baby?"

She shot him a dirty look. _Oh, Seeley, you are going to pay dearly for that. _

Turning her attention back to the food, she answered, "It's kind of a guilty pleasure. You're not supposed to love it so much, but you just can't help it. It's so hot and melted...the sauce just drips....sometimes, I don't use a fork and just use my fingers..."

She looked up and gave him a sweet smile. He merely stared at her with raccoon eyes.

She was torturing him.

But God help him, he wouldn't mind being tortured like this forever.

**So....there was something I was supposed to do here...**

"**You say you want a revolution, well you know, we'd all love to change the squirrel..." (Rewind) "...world..."**

**Oh! My brain-dead-dead-sheep story! **

**So my lab partners (all four of them) and I deduced that this particular sheep was bullied as a lamb. All the bigger lambs at school would stuff him in the water trough and take his straw. One day, a particularly mean bully lamb put a "Kick Me" sign on Little Lamb's head. Little Lamb tried and tried to get it off, but since he had no opposable thumbs, it was a formidable task. Little Lamb got so desperate to get the note off that he resorted to ramming his head into a conveniently-located brick wall until the note fell off. The repeated head-trauma resulted in blood vessels bursting in his head, which led to oxygen-debt in his brain. **

**.....**

**....**

**Random happy moment! Yay!**


	15. Chapter 13

**This guy I've been talking to was, about three months ago, anti-gay. Which was not something I knew when I befriended him. But, instead of doing the smart and easy thing (which is just not my style, as you may know by now) I decided to try and convert him. At the very least, make him respect their decisions and stop the gay-bashing. I have to say, it's taken a lot of patience, which I lack (Yes, I know it's a virtue, but that's why I'm no saint) and lots of phone conversations that have ended in one of us angrily hanging up. **

**But today, one of his friends (who I don't like, but that's not important (I HATE YOU JESSE L!) texted me and said, "Wat have u been sayin to _______? He just told me to stop w the homo jokes. I no its u. stop trying to be all righteous n leave him alone."**

**To which I replied, "whatever, hater. I just have to say im sorry you're so misinformed and fearful of things that you won't bother to understand."**

**What I really wanted to say was this: "HAHAHA! In your face, coward!'**

**But I didn't. Because that would be immature. Plus, I'm scared that he'd come and torch my house. And I hear those things cost money. So it's best that I don't tempt fate. Or angry homophobes. **

The dinner of macaroni and salad with Gorgonzola vinaigrettepassed without incident, although innuendos managed to work their way into the conversation every two seconds or so. The presence of both Bones_ and_ her macaroni in one sitting loosened Booth's defenses and common sense. It was like a double attack on his senses and his mind, not to mention other parts of his anatomy.

Immediately after polishing off her food, Brennan retreated to his...their...the...bedroom, to change into her pajamas. As she took the clothes off the side of the bed, where she had placed them that morning, she took her first good look around the room. It was distinctly Booth- clean but not anally so, sensible but with some minor quirks. A simple wooden dresser face the queen-sized bed, but was topped with random paraphernalia**. **A basic three-fold photo frame held glossy photos- the center was Booth and Parker, when the boy was much younger-around three. The left frame contained Booth and his brother Jared at some formal event. The right was the one that surprised her. It was a newspaper clipping- the headline read BRAIN AND BRAWN MOST SUCCESSFUL TEAM. Under the large lettering was a colored photo of Booth and herself leaving the courthouse together from a case. They both had sunglasses and suits on, but the formal professionalism seemed to end there. His arm was slung loosely around her shoulder, and they were standing precariously close to each other, her shoulder tucked neatly into his side. He was looking down into her eyes, and she was gazing proudly up at him, but neither of them were smiling.

She distinctly remembered that day. The case had been horrible-two parents murdered in front of their teenage sons over a home robbery gone sour. The killer plead not-guilty, and sat, looking smug, though the entire trial. It wasn't until a girl in the back, a friend of one of the surviving sons, stood up and shouted at the man, "You killed a father and a mother. By doing that, you destroyed a family. By destroying that, you reduced every student and teacher to tears when we heard the news. You want impact? You already got it. So wipe that look off your disgusting face!" She was taken from the courtroom, but her words had an effect. Booth had been next with his account of the arrest and the evidence process. Brennan remember the fire that seemed to illuminate her partner as he spoke from the stand. His passion for justice and his hatred of the crime seemed to come through in every word.

He got down from the stand, and she went to take it. As they passed, he put his hand on her shoulder, a sign of support. His touch seemed to ignite her with his passion and his emotion. She took the stand and presented the physical evidence as she always did, until she got to the bullet holes through the father's artery. She paused here and looked up into the audience, namely, her partner. He gave her the smallest nod. Directly behind him were the sons, tearful but solid, looking at her with determination and trust.

She inhaled deeply. "The victim..." No. That sounded wrong to her ears. "Their father..." That sounded foreign coming from her mouth, but right at the same time. She looked to Booth for an answer. He smiled quickly at her, his concentrated gaze demonstrating his support.

"Their father..." she continued, "was shot through his jugular, and the bullet traveled through the back of his palette and lodged into his brain." She aimed her finger at an angle against her throat. "The killer aimed the gun like this against his neck. He pulled the trigger.." she looked up again, this time at the smug murderer. "..in plain sight of the man's wife and two sons."

The defense delivered a sound argument of mental instability in his client, and the jury went on recess with the two sides seeming to be evenly matched. The prosecution let out a sigh of relief when the jury declared the man guilty of two charges of manslaughter and one of attemted robbery.

The case was a victory for the two partners, but that day was a vivid reminder that each win for them was bittersweet, in that it was always paired with a loss.

A knock on the closed door shook her out of her reminiscing.

"Come in," she said, gathering her clothes in her hands.

Booth came through the doorway. "I was wondering if you got lost," he joked.

"Why would I get lost? I know your house fairly well."

"Because you were gone for so long."

"Oh," she blushed, realizing the logical meaning behind the expression. "No, I was just looking." She pointed to the frame on the dresser. He picked it up in his hands and smiled faintly.

"Ah. That case."

She concentrated her gaze downwards and busied herself with folding her pajamas again. "Yes."

He stared at the paper behind the glass. He remembered the moment she had broken out of her professional shield on the stand to deliver an emotional edge to her evidence. Immediately after her heartfelt statement, he turned to look at the jurors. It was obvious that her words moved many of them to put the bastard away.

"You did an amazing thing on the stand that day," he said quietly, almost to himself. She heard his whisper, and turned to look at him.

"Thank you," she said, looking deep into his eyes and not smiling. In its own special way, it was the most sincere thing he had ever heard spoken.

He took a tentative, slow step towards her. She closed the distance with her own stride, wrapping her arms around his torso and her lips around his in the same movement.

They had their hot moments, their frantic kisses, their endorphin-fueled embraces...but this was their true connection.

**Well...that is one of the more serious chapters I think I've ever written. **

**By the way, the case is based on an actual event that happened to our school this fall semester. Prayer for the two brothers, please. **

**Just an update, homophobe (I think he should usually change his name to that, because I'm gonna be calling him that from now on) responded, "im against thngs tht r totaly gross n unnatural. U turned _____ into a freak. He only believes u bc u seem smart to him. I know ur twisted. Not arguing this anymore. U r a effin idiot n a ceniving bitch."**

**I'm trying to decide between two responses:**

"**my bffs are gay and saved my life. I don't ignore life experiences. You can have your opinion, however wrong it is, and I can have mine. I didn't attack your beliefs, and I didn't attack ________s. I just shared my experiences and beliefs with him, and he decided to change his mind. You're yelling at me for something I didn't do."**

"**You spelled "conniving" wrong."**

**Maybe I'll send both. **


	16. Chapter 14

**Guess who just finished demolishing an old 1982 VCR for her technical theater class? **

**Me!!!!! Haha. Surprised you there, didn't I? You thought I was gonna say Meryl Streep or Johnny Deep or something. But no, it was me. Yes, I found time between my usual schedule of converting oxygen into carbon dioxide to take apart a useless machine. **

**Random question! Does anyone else (mainly teenage girls) feel sexy when they use power tools? **

**Lots of hugs for those of you who said you liked my attempt at a more serious chapter. And an update on "Jesse"- he was intimidated by my double messages, in which, if you don't remember, I critiqued both his unnecessary aggressiveness and his spelling. I think it was the spelling one that got him. **

**I keep forgetting to say this, but I finally remembered! Um.....**

**Awww crap.**

**Oh! Yeah! Okay. I definitely need ideas of where you guys would like this story to go and what you want to see in future chapters. I've kinda been writing this out of my own creativity, which seems to have been working so far...but let me go too long by myself and things will start getting really weird. **

**Bonus points to whoever can find the "Miss Congeniality" reference in this AN!**

Twenty minutes later, both of them were in their pajamas and back in the kitchen, cleaning up from the dinner. The radio was playing John Legend's "Don't You Worry Bout A Thing" as Brennan sealed the lid to the leftover pasta and put it in Booth's fridge. She looked over at her partner, who was at the sink, nodding his head to the beat. She smiled to herself and approached him from behind. He felt her come closer and gave her small smile over his left shoulder. Encouraged by his gesture, she wrapper her small arms around his hips and settled her head on his shoulder.

He had been so tense since the attack, especially in the house. She had seen how his deltoid and trapezius muscles were bunched and tight, dark shadows cast under his eyes, worry lines furrowed on his brow. She knew for a fact that last night, he hadn't slept more than four hours- she had felt him tossing and turning next to her. Now, she felt him relax into her just slightly as he covered her arms with his hands.

The song changed, and a melodic tune began to strum through the room. She began to sway just slightly, nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck.

She obviously hit one of his sweet spots, because he dropped his head back against hers and let out a low moan. She slowly traced the planes of his lower abs with her fingertips, and he ran his palms up and down her lower arm.

His lowered defenses and their perfect day allowed her to work up the nerve to place a feather-light kiss on his neck. His breath caught in his throat, and he turned his face to meet hers, noses touching.

She lifted her head lightly so their lips met, soft but steady. It wasn't like the rest of the hurried, unsure, energetic kisses of the day. It was relaxed and certain. Once again, it wasn't a sprint. This time, it wasn't even close to a race. It was as if they were allowed to freeze time, have forever to be like this.

She eased out of the embrace and unwound one arm from his torso. With the other, she gripped his hand and pulled him with her towards the couch. She wordlessly sat down cross-legged on one of the cushions and beckoned to him. He sat down next to her, but she turned him so his back was to her, and then pulled him backwards. He lowered himself until his head was stopped by her sloping chest.

"Bones, what..."

She placed a slender finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. "Just relax, Seeley."

He obeyed, and closed his eyes as he allowed his head to settle into her breasts. She ran her fingers through his short, downy hair, playing her nails across his scalp.

They never got to be like this- no. She never got to be like this- doing nothing. And especially doing nothing while also being sensitive.

A pattering sound started to echo quietly in the house, and Brennan lifted her head to look out the window, surprised to see rain drops splattering against the glass.

"Raining," Booth murmured. She laughed quietly but held back the sarcastic replies running around in her head. This was their time to just _be_, not banter.

She rubbed one hand along the line of his muscular arm. God, she never really got to look at him closely. His physic was really quite impressive.

"Bones," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"I think I'm gonna fall asleep on you if you keep doing this."

"Good. You need to sleep. You didn't even reach REM last night."

He smiled slyly. "Thanks, mom."

She gave his shoulder a light smack but smiled, too. "Shut up."

For a few minutes, only the barely-audible music from the kitchen and the rain sounded through the house. Then...

"Bones?"

She let out an exasperated sigh and stopped caressing his shoulders. "Booth, how are either of us supposed to relax when you keep _talking_?"

He let out a laugh and feigned offense. "Ouch."

She looked down at him and then inhaled deeply. "What, Booth?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Ever been kissed in the rain?"

**Hehehe! I've resorted back to my evil cliffie ways! However, I still can't manage the maniacal laugh. **

**Today's typing playlist was: Don't You Worry Bout A Thing (John Legend), Slow Dancing In A Burning Room (John Mayor), If It Kills Me, Casanova Session (Jason Mraz), Death and All of His Friends (Coldplay).**

**I was planning on having it rain in the story before I started typing this, and then write as I wrote the sentence when the rain starts....it started raining at my house. **

**I feel both prophetic and slightly creeped out. **

**I am so excited for this weeks episode. It looks like a major drama. I keep having this vision of Brennan refusing to work on the case if Booth is fired. **

**Anyway....I'm going to go eat a bagel now. But not just any bagel. *whispers* **_**It's a special bagel. **_


	17. Chapter 15

**Who liked the episode on Thursday (Wednesday for you Canadians)? Raise your hand! **

**Now look around and see how many people are laughing at you as you raise your hand for no apparent reason. **

**Whoever sees the most gets a virtual lollipop! And we all know how valuable those are. **

**Tons of love for all those who reviewed, and even for those who read but didn't review. I understand. You have a busy life. You're not trying to type and loosen a Phillips head from an electric drill. **

**Ouch! Why are these things so slippery?**

**Four days until the opening of the show I'm directing. We've only managed to run through the entire show once, and it was a complete disaster. I mean it. Remember that corner made of stucco walls I cried in a few chapters ago? It was a very appealing option in the middle of the rehearsal. **

**I just realized we only have ****two**** actual rehearsal days, and am now going to figure out where that corner went. **

"_Ever been kissed in the rain?"_

She stared down into his eyes. It was practically impossible to keep her presence of mind, well, present, when she was getting lost in the endless layers of varying shades of brown and auburn.

"What?" was all she could think to say.

He sat up straight, but still against her, and tenderly brushed his lips across hers. "Have you ever been kissed in the rain?"

"Why?" She gave him a genuinely confused expression.

Suddenly he was flustered. "Um...I don't know...it's just this..." He couldn't bring himself to say, "romantic". Not to Bones. She wasn't romantic.

She noticed his embarrassment and discomfort. She couldn't comprehend where it was going from...after all, they had almost had sex in the shower less than twenty hours ago.

There must be something she was missing...

"Is it a reference to something?" She asked. It was a starting point. She usually couldn't comprehend his cultural mentions.

"Not really..." He shrugged. "Never mind." He started to sit up away from her, mentally cursing himself. _Idiot! Of course she wouldn't get it. You ruined the moment, Seeley. Way to go. _

He was stopped, unexpectedly, by a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to look back at her. She looked at him softly, imploringly.

"No," she said, determined but encouraging. "Tell me. Please."

He cocked his head to one side and studied her. She meant it. She wanted to understand.

He smirked slightly as he thought of his response. "I can't tell you, but I can show you."

She laughed at him. His smile broadened. "You know that one, Bones?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course," she replied, and he got a little bit jealous.

"Come on," he said, standing up and offering his hand to her. She gave him an irked look and looked at his extended hand, contemplating whether or not to accept the help she obviously did not need.

His heart leapt clear past his throat when her hand slid into his palm and she stood up as well. They walked to the front door together, and he momentarily considered opening the door for her, and decided that would be pushing his luck.

Outside, the rain had moved from falling droplets to gushing showers. The pair ducked under the eves of the roof, looking at the sky.

Booth turned to his partner. "Ready, Bones?"

She bit her lip in mock indecision. "I dunno..."

"Oh, come on..." he teased. Suddenly, he was shoved forward, out from under the shelter and into the pouring rain. He gasped as the cold water splattered his skin and soaked his clothes. Brennan was still under the shelter of the roof, laughing at his reaction.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" He asked, approaching her, wrapping a hand around her arm, and pulling her out under the open sky. She shrieked as she was instantaneously drenched. He laughed heartily.

She stood there a moment, eyes closed, adjusting to the temperature and the slick feeling of her skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes to behold her partner, his clothes suctioned to every line of his body, hair plastered and slicked back, water streaking down the contours of his face. She was hit with a wave of both affection and attraction, and a smile crawled its way onto her face.

He watched her, transfixed at the image of a purified angel approaching him confidently. He almost passed out from ecstasy when her fingernail scrapped lightly through his soaking hair, her other fingers curling around the base of his neck.

Her face was mere inches away as she breathed, "So...we kiss?" He barely managed to nod his head. He could feel her lips getting closer, closer, slowly, antagonizing...God, how could she continue to get closer and yet take forever to touch him?

He couldn't take the anticipation anymore, and leaned into her, their lips pressing together solidly. Her lips felt slippery and soft, and his kept sliding over them because of the water. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snaked his hand up her back to steady her, so he could kiss her harder.

She rotated her head and moaned as his lips pressed into hers, his hands gripping harder at her shoulder and hips. She decided to give him more and parted her lips to slip her tongue across his mouth.

Suddenly, she found herself stumbling backwards as he pushed her back under the eves and up against the side of the house, their lips never parting. As soon as her back was flat against the wall, his tongue found hers, knotting and slipping around her mouth. She gripped the back of his neck harder, and his arm coiled tighter around her waist. She pushed against him to back off of the wall, and then jumped, wrapping her legs tightly around his pelvis. He caught her and pressed her back into the wall, thanking God that his neighbors were on their houseboat for the weekend.

**Now, I know the question that's running through all of your minds...**

"**Is she actually going to follow through on this one?"**

**And right now, I will tell you...**

**ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Ha!**

**He he he...**

**Hey. **

**Hey!**

**Get that sharp/blunt/expolsive/heavy/lethal-in-any-way object away from me!!!!!!**

**Once again, need ideas for where to go from here!!!!**


	18. Chapter 16

**First off, I just want to apologize for updating so late. My show opened on Wednesday, with two shows that night and two on Thursday, and it was a huge success. Unfortunately, another play was chosen from the school to go on to the competition. Luckily, it was one of my best friends directing that one. She got the "Best Director" award at the competition and shared the recognition and medal with me. **

**But for about three days straight, I was running off a grand total of six hours of sleep and several Caramel Macchiatos. Really. Friday night, I really could have made a solid case as a total drunk. That's how out of it I was. There were boys (some straight) at the competition, and I didn't even care. For real. I've been at an all-girls school for three years, and I had a chance to interact with boys for more than 12 hours...and it just didn't really register.**

**KeepxOnxTrying is throwing a fit right now...I can feel it. **

**But anyway, you'd think I can now relax. But rehearsals for the big spring musical start ASAP, and seeing as I am the special effects (think lasers and carbon cannons) operator, set designer and run crew head, I have to be there. Oh, and I just got roped into co-directing and set designing another play for my old elementary school. **

**If only I got this many PAYING jobs while I was trying to relax. **

**Anyway, I left this fic off...where? Oh yeah, Booth and Brennan just finished their first sexual encounter**.

**Haha. Made you panic and check to see if you missed a (VERY IMPORTANT) chapter. I'm just kidding. You didn't miss it. At least...not yet....**

**(I'm not sure if that makes sense or not.)**

His hardened erection pressed solidly on the center between her spread legs. She let out a low yell of pleasure but opened her eyes, looking pointedly at the open street around them.

"Everyone's on vacation, and its getting dark..." he murmured, taking note of her awareness. "Relax." He was afraid that if she got too logical, if she began to analyze...the moment would slip, and the chance to love her would be lost.

He was right to worry. Inside her head, Brennan's mind was racing. What were they doing? Why? How did they get here? Why follow through? How would this effect their partnership? Why Booth? Why not some man from a bar?

He saw her retreating back into her logic, away from him, and desperately, spontaneously let go of her hips, using the force of his body to keep her against the wall, and cradled her face in his rough hands, drawing her eyes to his. "Bones."

She stared at him, fear and uncertainty shining through her gaze. Why Booth?

His thumbs moved centimeters along her jaw line. "Bones," he said again. "It's okay."

And in that moment, she whole-heartedly believed him. She desperately lowered her lips to his, sucking and nipping, and he responded with equal enthusiasm.

She had no answer to her questions. And fuck it, she didn't care.

He pulled her off the wall, arms wrapper around her lower back to keep her in place as he walked back through the front door, slammed it shut, and turned on the spot to press her against it, their sensitive centers pressing together. She sank lower and he bucked his hips up, causing a pressure and friction that caused them both to moan deeply in each others mouths.

She reached between their joined hips to fiddle with the button on his worn jeans. He smiled in their kiss, reveling in the fact that this was actually happening, and tugged playfully at the waistband of her yoga pants, but didn't pull them down.

She grew impatient at his teasing, and uncoiled her legs from around his body to stand on her own feet, their lips parting momentarily. She smirked, tantalizing, at him as she slipped one corner of her waistband an inch below her hips.

"If you can't bring yourself to do it," she teased, "I will."

His mouth went dry as he stared, wide-eyed, at his partner slowly, slowly, slowly, pulled her capris past her hips, to her mid-thigh, to the tops of her knees, and then they fell away to the floor. Her teal bikini bottoms quickly followed the same path.

All Booth could do was bite his lip in awe as she took the one step towards him and gently handled the hem of his gray shirt. She pulled it up his stomach, past his chest and over his head, staring blatantly at the hard, defined planes of his muscles.

He felt his confidence soar at the feeling of her eyes raking over his body, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She dragged her lips away from his, planting kisses along his cheek, jaw, neck, chest, lower, lower, lower...

She reached the waist of his jeans, and stared up at his face innocently, and then deviously popped the button open and slid the zipper down. She slowly rose to face level with him, cocking her head to the side.

"Well?" she said. He smiled and gave her a sweet peck before lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor, staring challengingly back at her. She bit her lip in excitement and gave his pants one good tug, causing them and his to bunch at his ankles. He stepped out and into her, causing her to back into the door.

"Well, what?" he asked back. Without another word, he reached around her shoulders to quickly unclasp her bra and slide it down her arms, allowing it to fall to the carpet. He reached up and ran his index finger along the outline of her breast.

Her response was to jump onto him, replacing her legs in their spot around his hips. He slammed her back into the solid oak door as she clawed at the skin along his back, their lips locked in a fierce battle. His hands skimmed along the outline of her curves, blazing a trail from her rounded shoulders, down her tender breasts, dipping along her waist and ending beneath her hips.

His bare erection was poking at her center, driving her mad with pleasure and anticipation.

"Booth..." she gasped, burying her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Please..."

"Bones..." God, he wanted to be in her, finally, but he didn't want to ruin this. "Bones, are you sure?"

She lifted her head to look him straight in the eyes, before running her lips across his and whispering, "_Yes_".

He happily obliged her, and slid smoothly into her, one hand balling into a fist and slamming into the door near her head in sheer ecstacy.

"Shit," she gasped, unable to keep her walls from tightening around him and her hips from bucking against his.

"God, Bones," he moaned, pulling in and out of her with mountains of passion and very little control. "God!"

Her response was raspy little breaths in time with his strokes, hips lips sucking at the sweet spot she'd discovered on his neck. The feeling of her lips and tongue against his skin drove him beyond his point of sanity, and he pounded into her with aroused abandon.

His new intensity registered with her...oh, it definitely registered. She yelled out as her own motions became uncontrollable, and felt her grip on herself loosening until...

She screamed out sheer pleasure and bliss as her walls contracted and then squeezed tightly around his hard shaft, sensations of pleasure flooding her mind and body as the orgasm rocked her. Her movements, combined with her screams and expresssion, sent him flying over the edge as he shot into her, groaning her name loudly and pushing into her one last time before slumping into her and enveloping her lips in a desperate, content kiss.

It was a full three minutes before she could gather her senses enough to lower her legs to the ground and support her own weight. He was still draped over her, his head nestled in the top of her breast, breathing heavily. She dropped her head back in delight and moaned slowly as the post-orgasm endorphins caused a giddy glaze to come over her mind.

"Wow," was all she could think of to say, lazily running her fingers through his damp hair. She felt him laugh softly, and he lifted his head to look at her, eyes shining.

"No kidding," he murmured, and lowered his head again to kiss her gently.

**THERE! I DID IT!!!!! **

**No cliffies, no weird references only I will get, and I finally wrote the sex scene!**

**That is quite an accomplishment for me. Especially seeing as I've yet to recover my sleep hours, I'm dreading school tomorrow and I have very little experience in the sex department. **

**KeepxOnxTrying, I fully expect a hug at school tomorrow. **

**Just so you all know, I was really considering cutting this chapter off right after he unhooked her bra. But I love you all too much...**

**And many of you warned me in your reviews that you were keeping that sharp/blunt/explosive/heavy/lethal-in-any-way object at hand, just in case I tried anything like...another teaser. **

**So there you go. You can put it away now. **

**At least until I write a cliffie about round two ;)**


End file.
